Dancing Ghosts and Crazy Adventures!
by xHoHuMpIgSbUMx
Summary: COMPLETE! Dave and Georgia on another crazy adventure! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Im back! This is my new story and it's a little different from all the rest. It is a little sad, but I am going to try and make it funny I promise. I will try and get the chapters up as soon as possible, but I have exams soon and I need to revise like crazy. But I just couldn't wait to write this, so I hope you like it ******** please review, I want more than my last story. Xx enjoy!**

**(I don't own any of the characters of georgiaisms. I only own the plot)**

**Chapter 1. **

Well…..this is weird.

What just happened?

It was all a bit of a rush really…..

Did anything happen?

Well I feel a bit light, slightly dizzy. And very very cold.

SOMEONE TURN THE HEATING UP!

I can't do it. I will not go.

But I have too.

I have to say goodbye….

Oh flippidy pants galore; I have just boarded the blubber train for a trip over the waterfall.

I just can't stop crying.

I have reapplied mascara about five times now. AND IT'S BLOODY WATERPROOF!

Well that's it, im returning it too boots and asking for a refund.

But I have already used it.

Damn.

I heard a knock on the door

"Hey love, are you ummm, ready to go?"

She has been really supportive about it, but I still get annoyed every time I have to talk to her about it.

"Yer mum, I will be down in a moment."

"Ok love. Listen umm its, its going to be ok."

"I know…"

No it bloody isn't! This has to be the one thing that will never be ok! Never!

I don't think I will ever get over it. And for once I am actually sure. Im still in shock and it has been a whole week.

I went downstairs slowly; I have been loosing my balance a lot recently, so I didn't want to hurt myself anymore by falling down the stairs.

Jas was waiting in the kitchen. She was dressed like me, all in black. And her fringe looked good today.

"Hey gee. You ok?"

Of course I wasn't, but I knew what she meant. I jut nodded in response, if I spoke a work I would just burst into tears again, and I am not reapplying mascara!!

Jas came over to me and gave me a huge hug. She was going to drive in the car with me, and tom was going to meet us there. He had been affected worst. I hadn't seen him in ages, and he wouldn't even talk to jas…

For once dad has made a good decision. He has hired a cab instead of driving his crazy clown car. I am grateful for that.

It felt like I was in the car for ages. I swear my bum has gone numb. A bit like the rest of me really. I could feel jas gripping my hand tight. She said that she would be stronger than me, but I can feel her starting to cry.

I could see a lot of people, but only a few that I recognised. The gang and their boyfriends where all standing together waiting. Tom looked as pale as a sheet, and when jas gave him a hug, he smiled weakly. I smiled at him and he gave me a big hug. I could feel him crying and I immediately started crying.

I knew this would happen.

Rollo was hugging jools and I think he was crying too. The girls all looked a bit shocked. I guess they had known him well, but not as well as me, jas, tom, Rollo, dec and Edward.

Owie ow ow! My mascara has run and is in my eyes. I think I am going to go blind.

It burns!

But not as much as the pain in my heart. I can't believe this is happening to me. This just isn't right!

I could see a family all crowded around a deep hole. I didn't want to go and see it. I don't think I can bear to be here anymore.

The vicar came over to us. "I think its time that we started. If you would like to come this way."

We all followed him, and jas came and held my hand. Tom was the other side of me and he had his arm around my shoulder.

It's really dark in here. I can't hear a thing. But it's getting colder by the second! Maybe if I put my hands out in front of me and just take a little step forward…..OW!

Ok I really need to be careful. But it's quite hard when you can't see a BLOODY thing!!

I cried all the way through the service. I didn't look at anyone, just looked at the floor and cried. I think I will dehydrate at this rate. But I don't really care anymore.

Everyone has stated to walk away from the grave, but I think I will just stay for a bit.

When I looked up, no one was there; they were all by the cars. I thought it was the right moment to say goodbye.

I shakily walked over to the grave and knelt down. I had a bunch of flowers in my hand, they were dying, but I think that's because I squeezed them so much.

"I can't believe this has happened."

Blub blub blub.

"I wish you were still here, not…there. I miss you, and I l l l...Love you."

And I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and took a last look at the grave stone.

'In loving memory of DAVID CHEYNEY whom was a loving grandson, son and beloved friend. Who will be missed by all.'

'We love you Dave...'

"Come back to me…please?"

Im quite worried now, no one has come and saved me from this …place.

Am I in hell?

No, I would have bumped into my old P.E. teacher by now, he always hated me, and I never said anything nice to him before he died. I remember it was a fatal hockey ball to the head that did it. He was always crap at hockey….

So is it heaven?

No, it's too cold, and dark.

Maybe im in space!!

Yer! With loads of aliens!

I can jump really high!

It doesn't feel like im jumping…..am I even moving?

This is a difficult situation……maybe I was hit by an ice cream van, and im now in a coma!

Yes, that's what happened….

I could really do with a chocolate ice cream at the moment.

Maybe I have brain freeze? That would explain the cold……………

**Well**** that's the end of the first ever chapter-I hope you liked it. The next one will be up soon, if I get 7+ reviews. MWAH HA HA! Im evil…. ******

**xx**


	2. like a normal person

**Chapter 2. **

**Ok**** I am sooo sorry that the last chapter was all bunched up together, there was supposed to be spacing in between Dave and gees POV but it all went wrong and I couldn't change it. Hopefully this chapter will be clearer. Xx keep reviewing! **

**Laugh****KittyKatForEver you were my first reviewer-I love you in a non lezzy way!**

**Georgia's POV sitting in my room of despair and loneliness…**

Everyone else went back to Dave's parents' house to have some food. But im not in the mood to eat anything.

I don't even know why they invited me….they hadn't even met me before, and the only things they might have heard about me are about me being a red bottomed poo face of a tart.

Well my red bottom has no existence now because I have no one to flaunt it to. Dave is gone and so is my bum……

NO! Not literally you fool! But the redness of it has, I guess you could say that it's a good thing….

Libby has sensed that im sad and has come to comfort me. In other words she is snuggling in my bed of pain and is rubbing her cold botty against my leg.

I am deeply disturbed.

But even though she is doing this, I can't stop thinking of him. Of what happened.

What am I going to do without him?

Ok, so maybe I survived when he wasn't around, but now I will never be able to see him again. Like ever!

Maybe I should curl up in a ball and die!

Well…….I would if Libby would let go of my leg.

My life is pants.

I can't even say the word pants without blubbing.

I am pathetic and fed up with life; I think I need some jammy dodgers.

We have no jammy dodgers, and mum and dad have gone out to some stupid thing that only parents who don't care for their grieving child go to.

They probably haven't even noticed that my life is over.

Maybe I could just sit here away from Libby and think about life. I might become a Buddhist. Because it is obvious that big G and baby J have abandoned me and run off with the cherubs and angels.

They are so selfish some times. But I think it is time that I have some enlightenment. It may help with my tragic life.

Or instead of that, I could go to the shop down the road and get some snacksies to help my grieving heart……

Yes that is what I will do.

Now all I have to do is wrestle Libby into her shoes and coat, and then drag her to the shop without making a scene. Not a problem at all!

Not only is my heart broken, but my little toe and my knees. I fear that she may have hit my nose, and that will just makes it worse.

It's gone slightly red and it stings a bit. But it's not bleeding so that is ok.

I have put Libby in the push chair- because I don't feel safe walking with her down the street, she might bite someone's ankles or even drag me into the road and get us both killed!

But maybe that's not such a bad idea at the moment….

NO GEORGIA! STOP THINKING BAD THOUGHTS! YOU ARE A GORGEOUS SEX KITTY! STOP IT NOW!

Well…after that mad out break of inner anger, I feel much better. I think…

The man in the shop looked a bit scared of us, maybe because I had a crazy child trying to chew her way out of the push chair, and she was armed with a headless doll. I paid for the food as quickly as possible, and then left the shop as quickly as possible, and then got home as quickly as possible…..

Now I am eating the jammy dodgers as slowly as possible…..mmmmmmmmm…..

**Daves POV **

I feel really lonely now….no one has come to save me, and I fear I will be here for the rest of my life!

That is, that im not already dead and just hanging in the middle of nowhere with no map or compass to guide me to my next life!

Well I hope that big G gets his act together and sends me a cherub of some sort, preferably wearing clothes, to come and save me. Otherwise I think I might sew.

Wait! No! I didn't mean it! What are you doing! I feel really dizzy again…where am I going? HELP!!

**Georgia's POV getting fatter by the second**

After I had eaten my snacks, I went up to my room to sit and contemplate life….

Oh great! I was just thinking about Dave, and now I am in waterworks city again, I really should buy a house here or something because I don't think this will be my last visit…

Maybe I should go outside and get some fresh air, which might help.

Oh my gosh.

I think I am seeing things…… this cannot be happening to me!

I think im going to faint……

**Daves POV**

Well that was weird. This really can't be happening. Is this a dream? No it can't be, because I was never asleep in the first place, and I would have woken up by now.

But why is gee here? How did I end up in her room? With her lying on the floor unconscious!!

What am I going to do??

I don't know how I got here. A minute I was in the dark place and then all of a sudden I appeared in gees room! And she turned around and saw me and then screamed and cursed, and then she stared at me, I didn't know what to do so I just waved, and then she fainted!

Maybe I should poke her?

No, she might attack me, she is very good at the whole attacking people thing…..I will just leave her.

I might just sit on the end of her bed. Like a normal person.

But how am I normal? I have just appeared in gees house without opening a door! And I have just left her unconscious on the floor while I sit 'normally' on her bed!

Oh pants!

**Georgia's POV **

What just happened? All this grieving must have made me hallucinate. I will just take a deep breathe and get up….

AAHHH! HES STILL THERE!

"Aahhhhh!" this is not happening to me! He can't be there! On the end of my bed, just smiling!

"Sshhh gee, its ok, don't scream, sshhh. Calm down."

Calm down?

"Calm down? How can I c-"

I think im going to faint again. This is not happening…..

But before I could fall aging, Dave came over and grabbed my shoulders.

"Wow. Be careful gee."

But it didn't stop my legs going instead.

He lifted me up and sat me on my bed. This is weird. He just sat there next to me and stared at me.

"Are you ok gee. You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"I, umm, I, who? How? Umm, I I oh..." oh great, my tongue is in a state of shock and wont move.

"Umm gee? Are you ok?"

"No I am not ok. What are you doing here?"

"Well umm, I don't know."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

I could feel the tears starting to fall. And I couldn't stop myself from shaking. This cannot be happening.

"What?" Dave looked at me for a moment and then stood up and walked away from me.

"You….are …..Dead. You, you got...Hit by…a, a, a….and died."

He looked like he was about to cry as well, but at the same time I couldn't tell what he was about to do. Would he run? Did he even know what had happened to him?

**Dave**

I didn't know what she was talking about.

Me, dead?

But thought I was just in a coma…

Why me I here if im dead? But I could tell that she was thinking about the same thing, she looked so pale. And all her make up was smudged, like she had been crying….

"When did this happen?" I asked, the words came out a bit horse, but I was shocked.

"Last Saturday."

"So that was, 8 days ago?"

"yes." she didn't look at me, she just sat there and fiddled with the hem of her top. Was she frightened of me?

"Gee? Are you afraid of me?"

She looked up at me, but I could tell she was wary of what I would do. I had never seen her like this before. It made me feel horrible.

"I can't believe this is happening. You can't be real. You died, and I saw your body in the hospital! You where barely able to breathe, and then you just stopped, and I, I, I didn't, I…" she burst into tears and turned away from me.

I could feel the tears coming so I turned away. But as I turned I saw the mirror, and in the reflection was a faded image of me. I looked so pale, and you could almost see right through me. Wow.

Maybe that was what scared her. I am a ghost! I must be! I leant forward to touch the glass, and my hand slipped through. It was like putting my hand through sand. I could touch it but not grasp it.

I looked back at gee, no wonder she had fainted, I had just died and now I appear as a ghost!

I shouldn't be here. I should be somewhere that the dead go! Why am I here?

**Georgia**

He just stood there. I didn't know what to do. What do you do when your friend dies and then they come back as a ghost, but you don't know that they are a ghost, they could be a figment of your imagination, but that would mean that you are crazy and aarrgggg!

I don't know what to do. He was dead about 10 minutes ago, and now he is here. Waiting for me to stop crying.

"Dave, do you know why you're here?"

"No, I just asked you that..."

"Oh yer, umm, this is weird." he smiled at me, it made me feel more relaxed.

He laughed "I am so confused." then he sat back on the bed.

We stayed about a metre away from each other, neither dared to move closer. I wanted to touch him and hug him and tell him what I wanted to before he died, bu I knew that I couldn't.

Wait a moment! How come he can sit on the bed? If he is a ghost he should fall through walls and stuff!

"Dave. How can you just sit there? You're a ghost."

"I don't know, it's a bit weird really."

We sat in silence for a moment, and then he flopped backwards so he was lying on my bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do...?"

"I dunno." I was still quite shocked, and I jumped a bit when he turned to face me.

he smiled at me, I didn't feel so nervous now, if this had been a dream then I would have woken up when I fainted, and I probably wouldn't be able to feel the pain that my heart was feeling, it was beating so hard that I thought it would burst out my chest-and that would be disgusting….

"Well I thought that ghosts only came back when they had unfinished business." he said, propping himself up onto his forearms. I had forgotten how niiice he was, he has lovely arms, not too muscled but, phoar factor definitely. And his face was still as gorgeous as usual, apart from now his eyes seemed even more green than usual. I felt slightly jelloid.

"Well what have you forgotten?"

"I don't know..."

And before I could say anything else, Libby came bursting into the room.

**What will happen next? Well you need to keep reviewing to find out! Thanks for all the reviews I have had so far…they are keeping me motivated to write this. Im sorry if it's really sad, but it will get a little bit better I promise-but im afraid it is filled with aggers. **

**im thinking of changing the ending but im not sure yet-what I might do is have two endings because that way you can decide which one you like more and everyone is happy! Xx**


	3. groovey gravy ghost!

**Chapter**** 3**

**Sooo sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, I have been really busy and also I didn't really want to write it because im not sure if people like it or not. But it's nice that some people are reading it. I appreciate it. Xx so please review because less than half of the people reading this story are reviewing! It frustrates me. Any way-enough of my rant….ENJOY!**

**Georgia's POV**

"Gingey! Hahahaha! We are home! Bang bang!"

What in the name of slims chins is she on about, but I guess no one will ever know. She ran around my room for a bit, and then I remembered Dave was sitting on my bed.

"Hey Libby, look, it's your friend davey!" but as I said that, Dave gave me a weird look and shook his head. Libby stared around the room. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"Silly gingey! Dave has gone away. That what you said. Remem, mberemeber?" she was still struggling to say long words. But she was right.

I had told her that Dave had gone away for a while.

I turned to the space where Dave was, and he smiled at me. Was I dreaming? Or was it only me who could see him?

I was probably going delusional. And then I could feel myself starting to blub. Oh fantastic! My sister has more sense than me, and im crying because im delusional!

Libby laughed her scary laugh, and walked out the room. I shut the door and started crying really loudly.

"Gee, what's up? Look, don't cry." Dave looked really worried and I just wanted to hug him, but him being a ghost, I couldn't even touch him. Poo and merde.

"Either im making this up, or im the only one who can see you." I managed to say without blubbing even more.

Dave got up and sort of walked over to me, I say 'sort of' it was more like he was floating just above the ground, but barely enough to see.

"Gee its ok. Really, I am here. look." he reached out for my face, but instead of touching me, he lightly held a piece of my hair, and lifted it up really gently. I was amazed.

He looked a bit shocked himself. But then he tried to touch me. And instead of then feel of his warm hand, I felt a cold pain run through me, and he looked shocked as his hand slowly slipped through my skin.

"Ow Dave! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry gee, I umm, I…" he looked like he was about to cry. I hated that look.

**Daves POV**

I could feel a solid lump in my throat.

Was I about to cry? I don't even think I can cry…

But seeing the look of pain on Georgia's face when I tried to touch her was worse than anything I have ever seen in my life. I just wanted to hold her and tell her it was ok, and that she didn't need to panic, and that I would always be here for her….

But I couldn't say that, because im not there for her. Im here, in this stupid, cold place.

It's like there is a wall between us, and I can never break that wall, I can only ever watch her behind it, watch her smile, cry and love.

I can see her fall in love, get married, and have beautiful kids. But I can't be the one to give her all of that. I am just the bystander-who watches from behind a cold glass wall.

And now im turning into a depressed lonely person who will eventually grow a beard….that is if I can….I hope I can.

But what if I can't?

THIS IS PANTS!

She looked at me and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like im the only one who can see you. And how am I going to be able to act normal with the ghost of the one I Lo-"she stopped.

"What Georgia?"

"Um-I mean-how can I act normal with you around me?

"Well you have done it before..."

She gave me a strange look "yes, when you were alive!"

The way she said it made me want to cry, I hated this feeling. She seemed to notice, "im sorry Dave, I didn't mean it like that, its just, its going to be complicated."

I understood what she meant. It won't be easy with me floating round her like a really good smell.

See what I did? Hahahahahaha! At least me great humour and sexiness didn't die!

Wait a minute! I have just remembered something!

"Georgia I've got it!"

"What?" she looked really excited, and hot.

"Before I, you know, before it happened, I wrote a list of things to do before I die."

"Umm, Dave? Why the hell did you do that?" she started laughing, you have to admit it did sound funny.

"I don't know really, I think I was bored and just decided to write one."

"Well, what did it say?"

Oh crap, now I would have to remember what it said on it, this could take some time…..

**Georgia's POV**

He looks sooo gorgey when he is thinking. It's like a really sexy intellectual look.

Hold on a cotton picking, sock sniffing (?) minute!

Am I swooning over a dead person?

Well technically he is alive, well his spirit is. And that's all that counts.

Eventually he started writing something down. He also has really neat handwriting, I like it!

"Georgia, are you eyeing me up?" he smiled that cheeky smile and stuck his tongue out.

All of a sudden I felt really embarrassed and I swear I was going red. "Umm, I, um, no! Of course not!"

He just laughed, wow. He has a nice laugh….

"What does your list say then?" I said in my calm cool sophisticated voice.

"Well, this is as much as I can remember,

Ride a rollercoaster backwards

Drive a really cool car

Mooney a whole group of year ll girls

Watch high school musical 1/2/3

See a girl naked

Eat a life supply of jaffa cakes

Make a giant chocolate cake without mums help

And I think there are some more, but I can't remember them at the moment." then he smiled at me. He had gone slightly red when he read out the list. I think it was a bit personal. But it all sounded good. But the cake bit was a bit random.

"Dave, what is mooning?"

He laughed again "well, it's when you pull down your pants and flash."

"So it a bit like getting in the nuddy pants-but still wearing a top?"

"Yer I guess you could say that."

I don't think I will ever understand boy kind. Especially not Dave. But the list sounds quite good.

"I will help you forfill your list if you want Dave."

He gave a really big smile "thanks gee."

He was staring at me and I could feel him getting closer and closer. I just wanted to hold him and kiss him, but I knew that was impossible. But I don't think Dave really cared.

He was moving really slowly…

"Georgia! Its time for tea! I made your favourite!"

Oh pants. Mum just had to come and ruin the perfect moment. But she has been making meals recently, and that is a plus.

"I guess I better go then, see you later." said Dave, he had jumped back when mum spoke.

"Wait! Where are you going to go?" I whispered, it was hardly likely he could just go home. Where do ghosts go?

"I dunno, maybe I will wander round a bit." his smile faded as he said this.

"But, but, I don't want you to go."

"Don't worry gee, I will back later. And I promise not to creep up on you this time." he smiled and followed me out the door. When I went to sit at the table, he walked past me and through the back door.

It felt weird when he had gone. But he said he would be back, so all I had to do is wait.

**Daves POV**

Wandering lonely as a ghost! Hahahaha! I could give whinnie the pooh a run for his money!

Well this sucks. I am all alone and I can't go see my friends or family. Maybe I will just go and sit in the park….

I miss this place.

All the chavs and Goths wandering round with no one to terrorise them. Poor things.

I really want to see my mates and just say hi, tell them im ok.

I want to see my mum and tell her I am sorry for breaking her favourite china cat and I will repay her for it I promise….

But I just can't. I don't think I can bear to see her. Or the rest if my family. I miss them so much, I think I will cry.

But why the hell couldnt I touch gee earlier? I could pick her up when she fainted, but I couldn't touch her face when I wanted to…..

When I wanted to?

MAYBE, just maybe, I can only touch her or an object when I need to, not when I want to…

That would explain it. Maybe I could train myself to learn to touch her and other objects! So I wouldn't feel so strange after all. And I could hug gee!

And even kiss her…….

NO DAVID! DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!

It probably won't work…

But I guess it's worth a try. All I need to do is practice. I think I will practice on this bench, I mean, I can sit on it now-but I bet if I didn't concentrate-I would fall right through!

Nope. I am still sitting.

All this death crap is really pissing me off! I give up! You win god!

This is probably pay-back for all the times I doubted you…..

Well you have proved yourself now so can I please come back to life? Or wake up from this bloody nightmare at least!

I will go back to gee now, at least I don't feel so bad when im with her…..

**Georgia's POV**

Ok, so I have gone a little nuts and I have put on some mascara and foundation and tiny bit of eyeliner…..

Im not trying to insinuate something…but he can see me and I can see him-so I think it's a bit rude if I don't try and make myself look nice.

I mean, he always looks niiice. So I feel I should put some effort in.

He is taking his time though.

Maybe he got caught by a ghost hunter! And put in a tiny pot labelled 'Dave the sexy camel rider'.

Oo-er.

NO! I must stop this. He is dead and I can't even touch him! I really should stop thinking of him that way…..

But his eyes are even nicer now that the rest of him is transparent. And he still has a gorgey smile, and nice teeth and great clothes and a fandabidosie laugh.

Great-im in love with a dead guy….

Who I utterly gorgeous and kissable….

Oh buggery bugger and poo! I will never be able to have those secret snogs ever again! I will be a widow with shrivelled lips! And I will loose all skills of pukkeration and snogging!

This can not be happening!!!

**Daves POV**

Being dead is cooler than I thought! If I close my eyes and hold my breathe I can float!

It's amazing!

But I am a little teeny weeny bit afraid of heights, so that is a slight problem. But nothing I can't handle….

Eventually I got to Georgia's window (by floatation!!) and I knocked on the window.

She jumped out of her skin, and now I just can't stop laughing! She looked like a panicked shrew! Hahahaha!

**Georgia's POV**

When I opened the window he fell in and lay on the floor laughing like a laughing thing in laughing land. He truly is mad. I stood next to him and glared down at him with what I thought was a sexy but stern look. He just looked up at me and starting laughing again.

It's a good thing that mum and dad can't hear him otherwise he would be in big trouble-and it would look quite weird. He eventually stopped and sat up. I was beginning to think he would die of laughter, but of course that's impossible.

"Oh you looked sooo funny gee!"

"Thanks Dave, do I still look funny?" I think he noticed that I was a little bit hurt by the fact that he laughed at me when he saw my face. Did I really look that bad?

"No gee, im not laughing at you. Im laughing because you reminded me of a volley type person who looked very shocked. It just made me laugh, you don't look ugly!"

I could feel myself going red. He is so nice sometimes.

"In fact, you look gorgeous." and he gave me a cheeky smile.

I will never be able to stand up like a normal person if he keeps smiling like that…

In fact I will never be able to stand up at all if he keeps looking at me-he is gooorgey!

I love it!

He has finally managed to get up off the floor and stop laughing. But I can see he's trying not too.

That's it! I am fed up off this; I am going to get changed for bed…

I will take my pjs into the bathroom so that he can't see me in the nuddy pants. Because even if he is a ghost-I will never live it down.

But he can go through walls…..

Damn and merde.

As well as poo!

There is only one thing for it, I will have to get changed in Libby's room.

"Gingey? What you doing in MY room?"

"Getting changed Libby, you can keep playing with your teddies, don't look at me."

"Do you have knickers on?"

"Wha- yes I do Libby!"

"Can I se them?"

"No!" she is getting worse the older she gets…I cant bare to think what she will be like when she is my age.

But I guess by then she will be in a mental institution…

Or in a zoo.

I decided to ignore her weird comments and just get changed, but as I did she went and stole my clothes so I ended up chasing her around the room and wrestling her to the floor. But before I could get up she started kissing me!

Great. Im being molestered by a 5 year old. and she has my pj trouser in her grubby hands!

This is unclean and unnecessary.

Eventually after a struggle for freedom I managed to get my trousers on, but I got elbowed in the face and she pinched my nose.

So now it is the size of Jupiter and I am running round the room in my bra trying to get my telly tubby t-shirt.

This is dangerous for my health! I will need to buy another secure over-the-shoulder-bolder-holder.

Ok, I have my t-shirt, but it is slightly wet and she dribbled on it when she had it in her mouth, but I must wear a top and I am not wearing a small top as they are far too revealing.

But this top does smell a bit. But I will have to put up with it-maybe I should spray some perfume on it to make it better.

**Daves POV**

My gosh she takes forever to get dressed. Maybe she is stuck? Or maybe she has run away…

Oh gosh I hope she hasn't….

I don't want to be alone. Well, more alone than I already am.

I decided to go and find gee, she must be in this house somewhere…

But just as I was about to attempt my first movement through walls (o0o0o) Georgia came bounding through the door and almost walked right through me!

"Wow gee steady on there!"

She looked like she was about to fall over…

And then I took one look at her pyjamas…..

"Still into tellytubbies are you kitty Kat?"


	4. forever in you PANTS!

**chapter 4**

**Enjoy!**

****

Georgia's POV

"You may laugh mr…laugh! But I have just been wrestled and molestered by a young girl! And I am very lucky to have survived!"

He just stared at me and smiled. I felt a little bubble of happiness pop in my stomach. (?)He just started to laugh and walked around me taking a good look at my pyjamas.

"Well gee, you are very brave and I am sooo sorry for not coming and saving you from the treacherous jaws of your little sister." then he knelt down in front of me and bowed his head.

I started to laugh and it ended up with him grabbing a pillow (yes he can pick most objects up now..) and throwing it at me, which started a very unfair pillow fight, as whenever I trued to get him it just fell straight through him.

He is a cheat.

Well I guess he can't help it, but it still wasn't fair.

Then we collapsed onto the bed and lay silent for a bit….

****

Daves POV

Those pyjamas actually look quite sexy on her. But I still couldn't help laughing a bit when I looked at her. She looked so innocent and….happy.

We lay in silence for a moment, and then we heard scratching at the door, gee got up and opened the door and Angus came strolling into the room.

"Hey boy. How have you been?" I said, leaning forward to stroke him. He seemed to notice me and came over and sniffed my fingers, then lay on his back while I tickled his belly. It was weird because he usually tried to attack me and if he wasn't attacking me then he never came near me.

Gee looked quite surprised as well, she leant down to stroke him but he pushed her hand away with his paws and purred as I stroked him under the chin.

"Fine, if I can't stroke you then no one can." and she picked him up and carried him out of the room. I heard some cursing and a hiss, and then gee came back into the room and shut her door. Then she got her chest of draws and barricaded the door.

"Wow kitty, I know you want me all to yourself but there are limits."

She glared at me "you have stolen the affections of my cat and you won an unfair pillow fight, I believe I am allowed to do whatever I want." then she smiled and sat on the bed next to me.

****

Georgia's POV

He is smiling at me and I can feel my head dropping, I am sooo tired.

I haven't really slept recently- I have spent too much time crying. But now I can't keep my eyes open. Maybe if I just lie down for a bit and just shut my eyes for a moment…

I saw Dave get up to go

"No! Dave don't …go…..stay….don't leave…..I don't want you to….go…"

"Fine kitty cat, I will stay. I won't go anywhere."

"You…promise?"

"I promise kitty cat. I will stay with you…promise."

"Night Dave…."

"Night night gee."

****

Daves POV

She looks so cute when she's asleep, so I decided to keep to my word and stay with her. I pulled the duvet over her and lay next to her.

She breathes so softly, it makes me feel tired…

but then I could feel the heat coming off her body, I hadn't felt warm in ages, maybe if I just touch her gently, she is fast asleep so she wont notice…..but I don't want to hurt her…

But I guess if im quick then she won't feel a thing.

I slowly moved my hand to touch hers….she flinched a bit but then moved it so it was lying over mine.

Not through my hand, but on my hand. I was actually touching her, not thinking of touching her but actually touching her!

Her hand was sooo warm and it sent this electric feeling through me! It was like all the life had been put back in me, and I could feel the warmth of her body.

Wow.

I will never leave you Georgia, ever. I promise……

****

Georgia's POV

I woke up to this really weird feeling, my right hand was cold, not numb, but like I had been holding a bottle of milk for a while…

Speaking of milk! I need food! Preferably breakfast…

OH MY GOD WHERE IS DAVE!??

"Morning gee, sleep well?"

Oh thank the heavens and the entire little cherub children and there cubby cheeks. He was sitting at the end of my bed reading one of my magazines. he smiled at me and then turned back to reading…

Wait a minute!

He's reading one of my magazines!

A girl's magazine!

With lots of girly stuff in it……like how to fall in love with guys!

"Dave put down my magazine now!" well…that was more forceful than I planned.

He just looked at me and rolled his eyes, then went back to reading. So I jumped up and leapt forward (like a leaping thingy in leaping land) and tried to grab the magazine.

Ow!

I forgot that I can't actually touch him, so instead I went straight through him and crash landed on the floor.

"Georgia? Are you ok love?" oh great, I bet I have woken up the bearded badger man as well; he will probably come up and attack me in a moment….

"Bloody hell Georgia! What are you doing?" I knew it.

Dave started to laugh and put the magazine down. Then he got up and came over to pick me up.

"come on gee, better get ready for school." he held out his hand to me but because I am suck a goosegog I didn't know what he was doing, so I just stared at his hand. (Not his face, his hand! how stupid can I get!)

"Umm, Georgia? Take my hand?"

"But, I don't think I can…I can't."

"Yes you can, just-want it."

What in the name of Billy Shakespeare's overgrown sideburns does he mean? He hasn't turned into some wise old man has he? Because I don't think I could live with that…

"GEE!" I had completely forgotten that he was standing there (?) and I slowly reached up to touch him. But I was a bit nervous.

What if I felt that horrible pain again? I don't want to feel pain and I really wanted to touch Dave. But I don't think I can…

Dave stared at me and smiled. "Come on gee, its not hard."

So I shut my eyes and concentrated. And then I felt it. I t was not painful at all, just a cold feeling wrapping around my hand. It was like someone had put my hand in cold water.

Not wet, but you get what I mean…..if you don't then you are dim and should make friends with my friend jas….

OH FLIPPERING FLIPERY HELL AND MERDE! I WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

I opened my eyes and Dave was smiling at me but I quickly forgot the amazing moment and lunged for my wardrobe.

"Wow kitty Kat, slow down."

"Im going to be late for school I need to get dressed."

"Oh yer right." all of a sudden Dave went really quite and sat on the end of my bed. It was really weird. He sounded nervous….

"Just don't look ok. I will hide behind my wardrobe door and you just need to shut your eyes."

"Ok whatever you say." he actually seemed genuinely nervous. Was he shy about seeing me in the nuddy pants?

Well technically he wasn't seeing me in the nuddy dudey-because I am hiding behind my trusty wooden wardrobe door. so all is safe.

But he can walk through walls! Shit! I will have to be as fast as a fast thingy……

****

Daves POV

Well, this is weird. I never thought I would be in a room with gee when she was getting changed. But for some reason she wasn't as nervous as me. Why am I even nervous?

"Im almost ready."

Great, then I can stop acting like a lemon in a moment.

But just before I said anything her mum came bursting into the room.

"Georgia comes on your going to be late for school."

Georgia looked as shocked as me she jumped beck from the wardrobe door and dropped her shirt to reveal her nungas!

I must say they look bigger than I thought they were. But I just couldn't stop staring.

She quickly picked up the shirt and her face was going a bit red.

"Don't worry gee, I have seen all your bits and pieces." her mum said.

Ok far too much information. And I think gee knows that too.

"Mum! Get out of my room! Im trying to get dressed!" she shrieked. And that's when I started laughing. It was just sooo cringe worthy!

Her mum grabbed her shirt "gee! This has a stain on it! You can't wear this! Wait a minute; I have a spare one..."

Her mum has gone to get a different shirt, so gee is just standing there, in her bra and a short skirt and black tights.

Wow

She looks hot!

"Are you happy now Dave?" she said sulkily.

"Very." I replied, trying not to laugh. But she did look nice. And her bra was, decorative…

She turned her back on me and tied her hair up.

"So that one thing off your list then, seeing a girl in the nuddy pants."

"Ummm not quite." I said "because you're in the semi nuddy pants, not actually nuddy dudey. So nope, that's not fulfilled yet."

I could see the tension on gees face in her reflection of the mirror, and she just scrabbled with her make up bag until her mum cam back in and gave her a new shirt.

Well, that was an eventful start to the day.

****

Georgia's POV

"Right lets go." I said, I was already quite embarrassed that Dave had seen me half naked, and now he had decided to go to school with me as well. This was going to be fun!

"I will see you in a minute." said Dave. Still flicking through my magazine.

"Don't be silly, I can't be late-or jas will leave without me!"

But instead of getting up he sat there like the queen. (Not like he was a woman with 44DD bras, but like he was allowed to do anything and would chose when and where he goes)

By the time I got downstairs mum and Libby had started the usual fight about walking to school. Libby still lobes the pushchair, so it is quite hard to get her walking anywhere.

Lazy bugger.

But just as I was about to leave the house, Dave slid (yes slid) through the ceiling and landed in front of me.

"ahh shit!"

"Excuse me Georgia?" said mum, who was standing behind me wrestling Libby into her shoes.

"I mean, ummm, oh shizzle. I think its going to rain."

She gave me a peculiar look so I just smiled and walked out the house.

****

Daves POV

I think she is still embarrassed because she is walking really fast.

Its doing no good for the upper half or her body-and her cheeks are going a little rosy.

But she still looks gorgeous…..

I hope she didn't notice that I lay next to her all night; I couldn't tell her-she would probably get upset or annoyed. I just hate this boundary between us! But hopefully if I keep trying, I can break it down…

****

Georgia's POV

What do I have first? Maths? Science? No I think it's English… great; I don't think I have done my essay. Crap!

I was walking really fast-I have to make it to jas' house in time or she will leave without me!

When I finally got to the top of the hill I could see her leaving her gate...

"Jas wait! Wait!"

She turned and saw me and smiled. For once she wasn't mad. But then again she was probably trying to be kind about the last couple of days…..if only she knew what really happened.

"Come on gee, we have English first and I really want to hand it my essay on time!"

Well, at least someone has done the homework.

"Hurry up! We are going to be late!"

At that moment I remembered Dave was with me, I turned around to see him jogging along slowly with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you looking at gee? Hurry up we are going to be late!" jas yelled.

"I was umm, yer I, ummm." this was going to be a long day...

When we got to school I saw Rosie and ran over to her and hugged her. She smiled. "Hey gee, are you ok? I mean, how has it been?"

"It's been fine thanks, I feel better now im with you guys!" I really wanted to tell her what happened, maybe later though because right now they would think im completely crazy, and that wouldn't be a good start to the week.

I looked around for Dave, but couldn't find him anywhere, maybe he was hanging round the teachers, or just annoying little children. There are many possibilities.

"Come on gee we have English first! What larks!" and I and Rosie skipped off to English.

I could tell it was going to be fun because we had miss pong. Yes that is her name-no joke about it! And oh my did she pong!

"Good morning girls, we are going to read some romantic poetry today..." she droned on in her nasally voice, I could see Rosie trying not to laugh.

I was struggling as well; I could see a faint line of moustacheness on her upper lip and a bit of stubble on her chin. Im not sure why though-I thought she was a woman?

"Turn your book to page 7 and read the poem on the page..."

Oh great, we are going to have fun this lesson, well if Rosie comes up with any ideas…

I got out my book and turned to the page, but sadly I was missing pages 9 and 11 because Angus decided to eat my book as a little midnight snack, so I hope he is happy.

He probably is, I bet he now knows some amazing poems to sing to his love Naomi. But she probably wouldn't care-she would just shove her bum-o-ley in his face and reveal all her womanly bits.

Sooo UN ladylike!

**An Entrapment**

My love, I have tried with all my being  
to grasp a form comparable to thine own,  
but nothing seems worthy;

I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to a summer's day.  
It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
of such a creature as thee,  
to simply cast away the precision  
God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being  
whether it physical or spiritual  
is an ensnarement  
from which there is no release.  
But I do not wish release.  
I wish to stay entrapped forever.  
With you for all eternity.  
Our hearts, always as one.

****

Daves POV

I had been having a look round the rest of the girls' school when I finally found gee, she was in an English class with all her mates-and this rather manly looking woman teaching them. She must be a sub because she had no control over the class-they were throwing notes and doing make-up!

Who knew that a girls' school would be so…cool!

I slipped through the door (yes slipped!) and went and sat next to gee, she looks so hot when she concentrates. She just sat there staring at the poem….

"Wow gee, that's deep." I said after reading the romantic-but rather depressing poem.

"Shit!"

The whole class stared at her, and she went a rather attractive shade of pink.

"Sorry, I um, the painters are in…" she trailed off. What the hell? What painters? I can't see any??

Oh dear god, eeewww! That's disgusting! Im so glad im a boy.

"Sorry gee dint meant to scare you." she turned slowly and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Whatever, but if you do that again I will personally call on the ghost hunter!" she whispered. And then she turned back to her book.

I had a look at the poem.

Wow, now that is far too serious, it needs a bit of tweaking!

****

Georgia's POV

Dave scared the hell out of e when he came in, but I was happy he was there-because then I didn't feel lonely. I mean I wasn't, but when he wasn't there I felt all alone.

He was looking over my shoulder at my book, and he looked hot! I do love him, even if he is cold and see through.

He's still Dave!

"Right miss nicolson, because you look so asleep you will read out the poem."

"What? No I umm no please…" this would be so embarrassing because Dave would hear me reading a stupidly soppy poem, and I would never live it down!

"My love, I have tried with all my being…to grasp a form comparable to thine own-PANTS!" I stopped and heard Dave. He was smiling at me. Did he just shout pants?

The teacher just stared at me and gestured for me to continue…

"but nothing seems worthy; I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to- .HIS SUMMER PANTS!" Dave shouted. I almost split my sides laughing now. And the whole class was staring. I had to continue and try and ignore Dave...

"It would be a crime to denounce the beauty of such a creature as thee, to simply cast away the precision God had placed in forging you."

Oh good he has stopped and is now standing behind my teacher. Well at least he is not standing behind me shouting about his pants anymore. Maybe I can finish this poem without stopping.

"Each facet of your being whether it physical or spiritual-PANTS!" oh shut up Dave! "is an ensnarement from which there is no release. But I do not wish release…… I wish to stay entrapped forever. IN YOUR PANTS!" Came a shout from the front of the classroom where Dave was staring at my teacher and dancing around her.

I tried not to laugh as I said the last bit, but I knew I would cave, I was already spluttering and laughing as it is. "With you for all eternity. Our hearts, always as one."

Few! I had finished, But Dave had not. He was stroking her hair and was about to pick some of it up! Noooo!

"Finish it Georgia. Finish it." he said, smiling scarily and getting ready to lift Miss Pong's hair.

I shook my head and glared at him. I would not do it!

"Go on Georgia! Do it now!" he was getting closer and closer and I couldn't let him do it!!

"PANTS!!!" I shouted, making the whole class jump and then fall into fits of hysterics. Rosie and jas looked at me like I had completely lost it-which I probably had. And then burst out laughing.

"Georgia nicolson go stand outside now!"

After that humiliating encounter with pants, I decided to try and ignore Dave and his stupidity. He can go and annoy Elvis. Not me!

Me and the gang were sitting on the (radiators) when Rosie said "so gee, do you miss him?"

The rest of the gang went silent and jas glared at Rosie, but I didn't mind, I knew someone would ask eventually.

"Yer, im ok actually. I miss him a lot, but…" should I tell them?

"What?" said jas.

"I, I, I feel like he is still here, like actually here with me. Like he hasn't actually gone yet. Its weird I know, but that's just how I feel." I hope I hadn't given anything away, because I don't think I could cope with them thinking I was going mad.

Im not particularly sane as it is….

But even though I had said the maddest thing to ever erupt from my mouth, they just all nodded and smiled.

"That's exactly how I feel about the tadpoles that died last spring...They are still here…"

WHAT? HOW CAN YOU COMPARE DAVE TO TADPOLES??

I glared at jas until she realized she should shut up. but Rosie seemed to actually believe me, "yer I know, its weird coz I wasn't very close to Dave, but it does feel like he's still here, in this very building.." she looked straight into my eyes when she said those last words.

What did she know that I didn't? As usual I will be the last to know.

****

Im sooo sorry that I haven't updated this sooner. I have been so lazy and not written anything in ages, but I didn't feel like it-and I didn't want to force, myself to write something bad. But I hope you liked this and want more! If so then please review it will be much appreciated!

**Xx (I put the kisses so you review)**


	5. clean pants

Chapter 5

**im sooo sorry that this is so late, I have had so much to do, and I don't think I will be able to post the next one for a while either, but I will try ******** also I have been having serious writers block! I just don't know where to start-but I will not quit! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are really supportive and make me more determined-so more reviews would be helpful! Anyway, enjoy the chapter…**

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur, well not literally you silly people, but it seemed to go by very fast. I hadn't seen Dave for the rest of the afternoon, and I was still embarrassed about what I did in English that morning, so I was hoping that he wouldn't be sitting on my bed when I got home laughing at me.

What Rosie said at lunch was still begging me though, but I decided that it was just her Sherlock homes side coming out-she was wearing a beard at the time….

Where is he?? I hope he hasn't been sniffed out by a ghost catcher-thing-wotsit!

Then I would have no one to help me with my German!

That's a lie, I have Rosie. But right now I don't really want her to help me with anything-she is creeping me out slightly.

When I eventually got home, I found a note on my bed; it was in perfect handwriting and looked so elegant.

_Gee,_

_I think its time we make a start on my list ;)_

_Meet my by the park at 4:00_

_And I hope your wearing clean pants ;)_

_Luv ya _

_Dave x_

What in the name of lord Sandra's nose is he doing?

He better not want me to strip for him-because I have more pridenosity than that and even though it is Dave I will not stoop to such levels!

Well, not this soon in our just-friends relationship.

I should really start getting ready for whatever Dave has in store for me. Should I go casual or slightly sex kittish?

Well considering I will look like im on my own I will go for casual. That way it doesn't look weird me walking round talking to myself and wearing clothes that id wear on a night out….

After what seemed like forever I found something to wear that was casual but nice. A pair of black skinnies and a white top with a smiley face on it. And a dark blue jacket, and flats. All very nice and…nice.

**Daves POV**

Will she hurry up! I don't think I have ever had to wait this long for a girl to arrive, but this is Georgia.

All the others are keen to go on a date with me.

But gee may not think it's a date, because she thinks we are just friends.

Which we are…so what in the name of pants am I talking about?!

I just need to stay calm and hope she likes my surprise…

Just when I thought she couldn't take any longer-she arrived, she walked thought eh park searching for me, but trying to look subtle. She looked gorgeous, she was wearing casual clothes, but that made it even better, her hair was a lot longer than it used to be and it was tied back in a loose scruffy ponytail, and it shone slightly in the light.

I love her!

No! Come on Dave-you're the biscuit! Don't go shattering into a load of crumbly crumbs now!

And it's not as if biscuits would say that anyway.

Infact. Biscuits don't say much do they?? Hmmmm

She still hadn't spotted me so I went up behind her and leaned over so I was almost touching her neck.

"Hey kittycat."

She turned in shock and almost knocked me over (if that were possible) and let out a small squeal.

"Oh my god Dave." she whispered trying not to draw attention of the old people. "Don't do that!"

"You look like you have seen a ghost." I said, laughing at my own comedy genius. She just frowned at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok ok, don't get stroppy, follow Me." and I started walking to the alleyway that lead out of the park. She followed close behind. And I could tell that she was nervous because she was breathing fast and unsteady.

What did she think I was going to do? Hide her away and attack her? Or maybe she has guessed what we are going to do…I hope not.

**Georgia's POV**

Dave led me through this alleyway and down a small road until we reached a path. It was surrounded by trees and I couldn't see where it leads to.

"Here we are. And look at this." Dave turned around and pointed to a small red car that looked like it had been driven badly. The windows were cracked and the sides were dented. I don't think it had seatbelts!

"Umm Dave I- "

But before I could finish he had slipped through the car door and was sitting in the drivers' seat looking as excited as a child at Christmas.

"Come on gee its gunna be fun! And I am a very good driver."

My heart steadied "really?"

"Yer of course" he smiled "I have beaten tom and rollo at every racing game they have.

Shit.

I wasn't really sure I wanted to go in the car; I mean it didn't look safe, and Dave didn't sound like the safest of drivers. It was alright of him because he could only die once!

"gee" he stared straight into my eyes an I could feel myself going jelloid-im glad I wore clean knickers "do you trust me?" he looked so confident, but at the same time he seemed to know what he was doing.

So without my consent, my legs started walking towards the car and then next thing I know, my hands are disobeying me by opening the door and then I sat in the seat.

Dave turned and smiled at me "ready kitty Kat?"

No.

And then we were off, he pushed down on the accelerator and we went flying forward. I was clinging to the seat and shut my eyes.

"Don't shut your eyes gee!" Dave shouted over the roar of the engine but I could hardly keep them open because I was sure we would run into a bush!

".DAVE!" I shouted as I felt the car speed up. But just as I was about to wet myself, I felt a cold feeling wrap around my hand. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Dave's hand.

"It's ok. Its ok." he said. "You can trust me gee." and then all of a sudden I felt safe. Dave kept his hand on mine for the whole journey, he never let go even when we swerved away from a duck. We weren't on a main road, just a really long path in a field. That twisted and turned and we almost collided with a tree!

Then we turned a corner and there was this huge open space filled with ramps and huge pieces of metal roofing that were lying everywhere.

"Here we go kitty Kat!" and before I could say anything (I just never seem to get a word on these days) we were racing toward a ramp at full speed!

"OH LORD SANDRAS BEARD AND MOUSTACHE!" I shut my eyes preparing for the worst.

**Daves POV**

I pushed down on the accelerator. I don't know what came over me, but ever since I touched gees hand I felt a pulse of adrenaline go through me and I just couldn't stop! It was like I was alive again-and it was amazing!

We rounded the corner and I headed straight for the ramp, I had gone over it on a bike before-o it couldn't be that different could it?

And then we were in the air! And it was almost like slow motion, we flew higher and higher!

"HOLD ONTO YOUR PANTS KITTYKAT!!" and then we hit the floor with a thud and raced off to the next one, but before I could speed up again I felt a tight squeeze on my hand-It was Georgia, she had her eyes shut tight and was gripping my hand for dear life…

All of a sudden I felt bad, just because I could do all of this without getting hurt didn't mean that it applied to Georgia-she could die! So I slowed down and swerved to the left where there were some dips and bumps, this wouldn't be that bad would it?

"Gee." I said to her hoping she would listen.

"Yes?" she said in a timid voice

"Im sorry for scaring you-you can open your eyes now." and she did, she turned to me and smiled.

"We can go over the bumps, it's just the flying through the air that scares me." she said and she looked ahead to the little hills and dips.

"Ok, prepare for blast off!" I said in my best buzz light-year voice. She smiled at me and did her impression of woody. "Yeeha!" and off we went…

**Georgia's POV**

Now I know why he wanted me to wear clean pants…

**Ok so it was quite bad. I just couldn't seem to make it very interesting. I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP (emphasis on try) but the thing is that after Easter holidays I have me first set of exams (German-thank god I don't have Herr kamyer as a teacher) so I don't know if I will be able to do any writing-but I will try just for you.**

**Xxxxxx lots of non lezzy kisses for lots of reviews? Please.**


	6. clearly a snog

**Chapter 6**

**I wrote this as soon as possible, thank you for the reviews I got-but I want more! I know that sounds greedy but it really gives me confidence and makes me want to write more. I hope you enjoy this I was going to save it but I just couldn't stop typing! **

**Georgia's POV **

It was dark when I got home, and I was sooo tired. I could have slept in the car all night, but I was slightly traumatized by Daves driving, so the moment he stopped the car I leapt out of it.

Well, not really leapt, more stumbled and swayed and tripped until I found a rather secure and sturdy tree to lean on.

"That was amazing kitty Kat! We sooo have to do that again!"

Yes, most definitely! I just love to feel so close to death that I wet myself! it's the most thrilling and fandabidosie experience in my life- and that beats the time that Libby did a poo in my best shoes!!

"Umm maybe not Dave, I feel a bit sick." and I wasn't joking, I think I could have hurled any minute, but Dave just came up to me and held my hand.

"Its ok gee, we will get you back home. Sorry- I didn't know you were car sick."

Neither did I, until I had a traumatic car journey with a ghost. Im actually quite glad he never took a driving test-he probably would have scared away all the instructors just by sitting in the car!

But Dave didn't seem to notice me rambling in my head to myself (?) and he just put his arm around my shoulder and walked me through the park home. Usually I would have been as scared as a poodle locked in a room wit Angus, but because I was with Dave, and he had his arm around me- I didn't feel scared at all, Infact I was quite happy.

Hold on a nose picking moment!

Dave has his arm around me.

He is touching me!!!

Oh my giddy goodness! Lackaday and joys unbounded! Dave is touching my body (not like that you rudey dudey peeps) and his hand is not slipping (I know what your thinking and its wrong!) I think im going to sing!

Well I would if I could. But im a bit out of practice and I might scare Dave. But this is amazing! He is actually touching me and I am touching him!!

Does this mean we could…?

And…

And maybe even…

OHMYGIDDYGODSPYJAMASANDUNDERCRACKERS! I CAN SNOG DAVE THE LAUGH!!!

**Daves POV**

I am still full of adrenaline from the car ride, but gee looked like she was gunna be ill so I decided to take her home as quickly as possible.

But as we were walking through the park I noticed her smiling like a mad thing. She was literally grinning from ear to ear (ok maybe not literally) and I didn't have a clue why.

Just a minute ago she had looked like she would be ill everywhere, but now it was like someone had told her that she could have an endless supply of jammy dodgers!

That would be quite nice-an endless supply. Mmmmmmmmm………………….

I looked at her again but she was still smiling. What is she thinking of?

"Gee?"

She looked up at me still smiling-I could feel my translucent cheeks going pink-she is HOT! "Yes Dave?"

"Ummm..." I lost my train of thought for a moment. "What are you smiling for?"

She didn't stop smiling, but she stopped walking and unlinked herself from my arm and turned to face me. Oh dear what have I done? Did I say something?

I was about to say something but she then looked down at my hands hanging limp by my side, and reached out to touch them. The moment she did I felt that spark again, and her hands were sooo warm, I just wanted to hold her close and never let go.

Then she looked up at me and her smile faded a bit-ok im confused now?

"Dave. look." she looked down at our hands linked together. What was wrong?

"What is it?" I said-I was really confused now...

"I can touch you Dave! She said sounding overjoyed. Well I guess it was a good thing.

"Yerr, and?"

She looked up at me and sighed. Ok so maybe I wasn't getting the obvious point..

"So… if I can touch you, then I can also do this..." and she leant up and slowly moved closer, and closer, and closer until we were almost touching.

Then she kissed me, and I don't think I have ever felt so high! I felt like I was floating. What a kiss! I mean it was only little but it felt like I had never been kissed before.

If that was good then what about full frontal snogging!! Phoar!!

But I was about to kiss her back when she quickly let go of my hands and ran away!

What in the name of hairy voles??

But I didn't mind. Because I had just had the best moment of my whole non-existent life…

**Georgia's POV**

Pant pant, run run, pant pant, run run…..

Phoar and blimey and ohmygiddygoodness! I can't believe I just did that. And then I ran? What a silly bean I am!

But I just didn't know what to do! I have just kissed Dave the laugh! And he isn't even alive! And it's something I have waited to do in sooo long.

But it's also very bad and almost merde…

Because now he knows how I feel, I don't think it will be the same. And what about when he goes. Again.

I don't think I will be able to cope-not for a second time…

Oh pants!

I got in the house and went upstairs as quietly as possible. I think that maybe I will wear my school clothes in bed, so that I don't have to have another awkward moment in the nuddy dudems tomorrow morning….

Where is Dave? I thought that maybe he would have followed me, or at least come back to snog me some more!!!

Oh the thought of snogging Dave….mmmmmmmmm….

But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Oh no! I could have just jeopardized everything!!

I can't sleep, I just can't! There is too much to think about-too much to worry over I just canzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**ok so this wasn't what I planned on writing, but I did and I hope you like it-I think the story is going to take a little twist-but im not to sure. Hope you liked it, pleeeeeease review because I love them-and I love the people that review-they might even get a thank you in the next chapter! Xx**


	7. i cant see the ghost!

**Chapter 7**

**Heyyy! thank you sooo much for being patient with this, I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner because I have got my GCSEs going on at the moment so I haven't had time to update. I know this isn't long, but it's just a filler because I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer-but the next chapter is going to be better I promise.**

**Thank you for your support and pleeeeeease review-it would make me feel sooo much better especially as exams are getting me down.**

**Xx**

When I woke up, Dave wasn't there, I searched under the bed and on the wardrobe, but he wasn't there. Maybe he got carried away by the wind-or maybe he is hiding…

I was sneaking round the house trying to find him, when I noticed the airing cupboard door slightly open.. AHA! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME DAVE BECAUSE I AM SNEAKY!

I slowly opened the door and was greeted by a rather scary child armed with a broom, she smacked me over the head and ran away laughing like a mad chicken.

"Libby! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" and a headache…

Huff puff huff huff puff!

I eventually made it to school. After waiting for what felt like an eternity for Dave the so-called-laugh to turn up!

Well this is no laughing matter, because now I look like I have taken the windswept look to a whole new level, and my make up is everywhere!

And it doesn't help that Angus was 'ill' all over me after he choked on the remains of what I guess you could call a small furry rodent.

Nice.

Rosie and the rest of the gang gave me weird looks as I entered the school. Infact, practically everyone did. But im hoping that's because I am gorgeous and not because I loom like something out of Billy Shakespeare's bum-o-ley….

"What happened to you?" said jas-she is such a considerate and thoughtful person…

"Nothing, I mealy got caught up this morning." I said, giving her my best smile.

The rest of the gang just stared at me and started to mutter stuff. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but before I could ask, the bell went and we all bundled inside.

This morning has been really weird, the ace gang were acting strange-well stranger than usual and I just couldn't understand why? Nothing major had happened in the group had it? Because I have been a little bit occupied with other things to worry about such matter.

I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Dave and worrying about where he could be, he was making me nervous…what had I done? All I did was kiss him? And he didn't do anything!

Maybe that's it! Maybe he is in permanent shock! Because im such a fandabidosie snogger!

Or it could be the complete opposite! Noooo! It can't be! Im not a bad kisser am i?

But then again I haven't really been practicing since Dave…the accident happened….

So maybe I was such a bad kisser that he never wants to see me again and thinks im a terrible monster!

Or could it be?

No…

He wouldn't would he?

I mean he's known me for years and it's never stopped him before!

My nose isn't that big is it? Oh goodness I've scared away a ghost with my nose!!

Damn genetics! Damn them all!!!!!

Oh what is going on! I just want him to come back! He didn't even tell me where he went…he just did… and I don't think I can stand him being away from me! What did I do?

Its happening all over again, the pain that came when he left, maybe he was never really there, maybe it was just my twisted imagination, and I never really fainted when he appeared, and I never went on a crazy car ride with him and I didn't feel such a buzz that I spontaneously kissed him and then ran home and dreamt of him all night, and he isn't actually away from me because he was never there I the first place, and im crying in the middle of math's for no fucking reason!

I don't even know what to think anymore I don't know what im doing, I have to go see him, his grave, that's where he will be, I have to see him, to talk to him-just to talk.

I can't lose him now, not now-not when I feel like he's just come back…

**Sorry that's all I had time to write-but it's a build up for the next bit. Please review! And I will update ASAP. Xx**


	8. not the one and only!

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you for being sooo patient with this. I am really grateful to everyone that reads this. but please review because that makes writing this sooo much more enjoyable. I think it's happier than the last one but that's up to you to decide. LAST GEORGIA NICOLSON BOOK RELEASED ON THE 25!!!!**

**Georgia's POV**

I got up from my seat and walked out the classroom, I didn't care what the teacher was saying I just went, my legs felt numb as I walked down the stairs and through the double door and out into the cold air. It was cloudy and I knew it was going to rain but I couldn't care less.

The whole of fucking Billy Shakespeare could flood for all I cared, I just wanted Dave back.

My Dave…

**Daves POV**

What should I do? I mean, it was the best feeling a dead guy could have! to have warm lips pressed to mine and my cold heart almost skipped a beat (if it could-but you know what I mean) and I was just so happy! I wish it hadn't ended…

And then she ran away, and I realized how much it was going to hurt her when I have to go again. I couldn't do it again, not after all she went through-but I have only just got her back, and now it's all gone pants!

And I miss my family, what is going to happen when I go again? I know they won't know any different, but I don't want to leave, I feel so controlled, once I have completed the list I will probably have to leave again-and it will hurt me just as much as it hurts Georgia. I might be able to see her, but I can never talk to her or touch her….

This is so stupid! I should have stayed away from Georgia and then none of this crap would have happened!

**Georgia's POV**

I heard a faint thudding sound behind me but I ignored it, until I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my shoulders and pull me to stop.

"Where the hells are you going Georgia?" it was Rosie. I turned to face her, she looked worried.

"What the hell is going on gee? You've been acting strange all day, all week even!"

"I, I, I…." I couldn't speak; I was in such shock that she was confronting me like this that I just couldn't speak.

she didn't care that I couldn't answer, she just wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug and I just burst into tears, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell her…

But before I could she had pulled away and grabbed my hand and lead me toward a bench on the other side of the road, she sat me down and turned to face me.

"Right Georgia, tell me what's going on."

What in the name of codfish? That is certainly not the way you treat a distressed friend who has lost a ghost!

Wait a second…how do you treat a person like that? Hmmmm……..

NO! Back to the task at hand Georgia!

"Umm, well, I um, how?" oh great-I have taken Ellen's stuttering to a whole new level.

"Just spit it out Georgia." Rosie said, but she sounded like she knew what I was going to say anyway, but couldn't be sure…

"What does it matter to you?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed that she was delving into my private life.

"Well for the last week or so you have been acting like a deranged fool and haven't spent any time with any of your friends!"

"oh." was all I could say. I didn't know I had been away for so long, had it really bee a week? But I had spent time with them at school-but not after school, but was it that obvious? Its not like I have abandoned them forever to go and live with elves.

"Yes 'oh' we have been worrying about you Georgia, you haven't been yourself. All the stupid antics in lessons and just ignoring us and going of into your own little world. I know losing Dave was hard-"

"HARD! YOU THINK IT WAS JUST FUCKING HARD FOR ME?" oh great, now I was losing my temper as well as my mind..

"Gee calm down. Stop overreacting!"

"Overreacting? The guy I loved dies and my whole world falls apart and then when I think it can't get any worse he fucking turns up in my room while im in the middle of a breakdown as a fucking ghost! A GHOST!"

I had only realized what I had said after I said it (?) so I couldn't avoid the huge wave of embarrassment that swept over me. What had I just done?

But instead of Rosie screaming and tying me in a straight jacket and sending me off to the fiery pits of hell, she just smiled at me.

"I know Georgia."

What?

She must be kidding me?

Am I dreaming? This cant be real. I thought I was the only one who could see him….

"I know Dave is a ghost. I have seen him with you on many occasions, and I almost pinched myself when he was waiting for you in the park the other day."

Oh dear lord I think im going to faint….

But before I blacked out into the world of the completely dumbfounded (oo-er) Rosie caught me and sat me back on the bench.

"You're not that surprised are you? I mean, if you can see him I guess other people can."

She was right-I shouldn't be so surprised, but it's just that-I felt so special that I could be the only one he could talk to and I know it's selfish but I liked having him all to myself…

"Georgia? Will you just speak to me?"

"Well, that's nice…"

What the hell? Is that all I could say? I swear I could say something better than that-but right now my brain has gone off to booboo land and it may not return until further notice..

But Rosie didn't care; she just squeezed me into a tight hug and then yanked me to my feet.

"Come on, we are going to find him. I can't have you sitting here all sorry for yourself like a vole."

I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT A VOLE!

"Ok then…" I mumbled.

She ignored my comment and kept a tight grip on my arm as we went in search for him. But I don't think we are gong to have any luck playing hide and seek with a ghost!

While I was being dragged to some place I realized, its not that bad that Rosie can see him because now I know im not crazy anymore!

Well….not THAT crazy……I don't think…….

**Ok that's it for this chapter. I know it's not much but I am struggling with this so please review and I will update sooner next time. :)**


	9. I hate suprises!

**Chapter 9**

**Yet again it has been too long. But I have a reason, because I was waiting for more reviews-which I didn't get. Im not trying to sound bratty, but 15 people read this chapter and only 3 reviewed. I know it's not very popular, but I love reviews because it makes me feel appreciated. Anyway sorry for the rant, enjoy this chapter xx**

**Georgia's POV**

"Let's start here." she said, and I felt her grip loosen as we had apparently arrived at our destination.

"Rosie, where in the name of all things hairy are we?"

She gave me an odd look and turned me round so I was looking in the same direction as her.

"This is not exactly where I expected to be looking for Dave.." I muttered to myself.

Rosie still had a death grip on my arm and I felt outraged that she thought I would run off like a wild thing!

Well that definitely wont happen because I don't run like a wild thing-I soar through the air like a dancer….

Well, I could if I had so extensive training. But alas, my father won't even pay for me to buy new shoes or make up. (Sniff, sniff) I will have to run around as a nudey dudey ugly girl. A bit like wet Lindsay. But if I saw her in the nude I think I would die….

And so would everyone else for that matter……apart from miss stamp who would enjoy the occasion and tear off her gym clothes with wild abandon!

Ewwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!

"Gee! Will you pay attention!" Rosie said as she shook me so violently that I feared I would loose my head!

"I would if you kept my ears attached to my head!" I joked, but she didn't seem to understand and looked at both sides of my head as if I really had lost my ears.

What has this world come to?

"I thought this would be a good place to start!" she said, and for the first time I noticed where we were….

"Tom's house?" why in the name of all things hairy would Dave be in toms house? Maybe for a spot of tea and biscuits?

Hahahaha jack the biscuit eating biscuits!! Hahahahahaha

I am the queen of humor! Maybe I should go on Broadway…..

"Yes toms' house. I have some news to tell you. But we have to go inside now before people think we are stalker-type-persons who are waiting to perv on the hunk that is tom!" then she laughed her evil laugh and started to drag me inside.

I never really thought of tom as hunky…and I would never have guessed that Rosie did either. But then again-compared to Sven he is like the hulk because Sven is really just a long thin Viking.

Like a twiglet….

Yes, Sven the Swedish twiglet.

Before Rosie could nock on the door tom had already appeared and dragged us through the door and up to his room.

I don't like where this is going…….

"Thanks for meeting us tom." Rosie said as we walked up the stairs.

"No problem. But just don't tell jas."

Goodness gracious! this has happened more than once? Blimey...

"I won't. She would never understand."

Am I missing something???

"Yer, but I hope she isn't getting suspicious."

Tom opened the door to his room and Rosie dragged me over to sit on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and fell back with a sigh.

"Im just gunna get you guys a drink and some of those biscuits you like and then we can do this."

Whaaaatt?

"Rosie..." I started, as tom left the room. "How long have you and tom been friends?"

She gave me a confused look that made her look like a pig. "5 years…."

"And..." I was struggling to say this out loud. "..How long have you and vole man been canoodling together!!"

"What?" she shrieked and I almost fell over because of the force of it. Then she stared wide eyed at me (she's turning into a vole more and more each day! that's exactly what he wants to happen! he wants another vole lady!)

"That is disgusting! Why would you think that? I am officially revolted!" she screamed.

"well, its just that, you said about meeting before-and he's taken you to his room before and he knows your favorite biscuits-"

"You know my favorite biscuits but im not sleeping with you!" she shouted, and now she was turning red. Oh dear…

"Yes but it just seemed like you two had a thing."

And as I finished tom walked through the door carrying a tray of orange juice and a bowl of jammy dodgers…mmmmmmmmm……

"Everything alright?" he asked, noticing the livid expression on rosies face.

"Georgia though that we were having an affair." she said through gritted teeth.

But before I could give an explanation, Mr Vole burst into laughter!

"Oh Georgia" he said as he tried to control himself "why on earth would you think that?"

"So you're not mad?"

"No, just confused and kind of disturbed. no offence Rosie but jas is my girl.."

"I just can't believe that you would think me so disloyal to Sven! We are Viking partners and I thought that as one of the gang you would understand that! He is my betrothed, and no offence tom, you couldn't live up to the standards required to be my husband."

"true." he said as he set down the tray and sat in a chair in the corner. "I don't know anyone who could eat that much fish in one go.." and I swear I saw him shudder at the thought.

"So remind me why I have been dragged up here?" I asked, I was desperate to go find Dave but sitting here eating biscuits and having a chat was not the way to do it.

"Well….I said I have some news for you.."

"Oh god! You were lying and you really are having an affair with tom and I am sitting on the bed you canoodled in!" I shouted, horrified.

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time and stared at me in disbelief. Well at least that's cleared up…

"We brought you up here because I wanted to tell you that tom can also see Dave and I didn't want you to be on the streets if you fainted again."

But this time I didn't faint. I just sat there and tried to remember to breathe. Another surprise! Great! Im starting to hate surprises!!

"Are you ok Georgia? Please say something." tom said, sounding worried.

"So im officially not as mad as I thought I was?" I asked them both.

"yes." said Rosie, and then she hugged me tightly. "Now we have to go find Dave, and I think I have a few ideas of where he might be…"

Well that makes one of us.

"Let's start off at the obvious place and go from there."

"Ummm, not to burst your highly intelligent bubble roro, but where would be the obvious place for a GHOST to HIDE?"

She looked at me like I had eaten one of vole mans socks and tutted (tutted!) while shaking her head.

"My dearest pally of all my pals, this is Dave we are talking about. There are some things that you should really know about him. Especially where he is most likely to hang out."

She did have a point. But he is no longer the same Dave that I knew. He is a ghost who likes to drive cars like a mad-man and who goes all pink at the sight of nunga-nungas! Nunga-nungas! Dave the laugh has a phobia of nunga-nungas!

I never thought I would see the day…..

It seemed I had been out of the conversation when it was most vital because when I looked around I saw tom going down the stairs and heard Rosie shout "HURRY UP GEE! TIMES WAITS FOR NO PANTS!"

She had that right…..

about a million years later-after treading in dog poo and being followed by creepy old men (who looked like a scarier and more wrinkly version of my granddad..) and

Getting lost in a sea of pigeons (they descended on us from above!) we made it to the graveyard where we started looking for Dave.

"Ok, you take the far end tom while me and gee look up here."

I would have argued that I would be fine by myself but the idea of walking round a graveyard by myself when the dead love-of-my-life was missing just made me want to faint.

It was starting to get cloudy and dark so I just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Dave………" I said, attempting to be louder, but older people were sitting by graves and I didn't want to disturb them.

"Oh hornmeister!!!" Rosie just didn't know how to be quiet around dead people…

We couldn't find him anywhere and we even tried closing our eyes and calling out his name in our heads. But it was not as easy as it sounded and we gave up after a while. Well…..I was determined to keep going but Rosie was starting to sound like a constipated pig and I was feeling ill at the sound she created.

"He isn't down the end. Have you had any luck?"

"No……he is not responding to our calls." said Rosie.

"Well maybe we should check somewhere else now as you are having no luck." said tom. Always the smart one. If only I was so lucky…

So off we went. On a further quest to find the hidden ghost that is Dave the laugh. But we didn't have any luck. we checked the park and the football field as well as the cinema (we got kicked out for trying to summon him from behind the projector, and Rosie climbed over a lady because she thought she saw him hiding behind her.) and even the sweet shop. But he wasn't there. Our last place to check was his mum and dads house, but I was a bit nervous to go there.

"We won't go inside gee." tom assured me for the millionth time.

"Then how will we find him??"

"Well he could be outside. I don't think he would want to go in and see them, it would hurt him too much." said tom.

He was right though. If I was dead the last people I would want to see would be my family. I would hate to see my sister crying because I was gone. And the mess she would have created in my room, and my mother and vati snogging in the lounge. I don't think I could bare it!

After a long search we decided he wouldn't be there and we went home. Tom said he would keep a look out and he would tell us if he came over, because apparently while I was asleep or when he disappeared, he would go to toms' house and even Rosies!!!

But at least that gave him something to do, and he wouldn't have to hear me snore……not that I snore…..

Very loudly…

Only when I have a cold.

Which isn't very often.

So I don't really snore….

When I got home I went straight to bed not caring to inform my mother or father that I had arrived home. They probably wouldn't have noticed I had gone. But maybe the school informed them that I had 'run away'. Ho-hum-pigs-bum.

I hope he comes back soon. Because im really starting to miss him, and I never really got a chance to say goodbye. Maybe if I sleep well enough then I will wake up and it will all be a dream…..

**Oh will he ever return??**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and pleeeeeease review. Im going on holiday in 2 days so the next chapter won't be up until I get back. Sorry it was sooo late but thank you for being patient.**

**Xx**


	10. porridge fiasco

**Chapter 10**

**Ok I am sooo sorry for the terrible wait. I hope there are still people reading this but I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't lol.**

**I have got a couple more chapters before I finish this thing so please bare with me-it should get exciting…**

**Review please!!**

**Daves POV**

Well. I believe I have pondered enough and I should really go and see Georgia again. She could be worried-or not. There is always the chance that she could have a spaz attack and hit me with large heavy objects if I return….

Wait a minute…..im a ghost! She can't hit me with large heavy objects! Woo!

I have nothing to fear!

**Georgia's POV**

I woke up to the sound of crashing outside my room. As I pulled myself from my bed of pain I realized that Dave hadn't come back. Again. The window was open slightly and I had been hoping he would come through like peter pan.

And when he came through I would grab him by his pixie ears and scream at him for running away, and then I would throw large heavy objects at him and forbid him from ever going back to Neverland.

But this is Dave, so I can't throw things at him and I don't think he's ever been to Neverland…..

"Hehe gingeeeey! Come out come out!"

Lord nelsons beard what is Libby doing? I don't think it would be wise to see what's behind that door.

However, I do believe that the piddy didly department is calling so I will have to be brave….

As I opened the door I was hit by a large bowl of porridge.

"Libby!" I shouted, but before I could do anything I saw a figure standing behind her.

Dave.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I shut the door quickly.

"Gingey come out. You haven't finished din dins." Libby started scratching at the door like a cat.

"Umm, no libs im fine thanks. The porridge was great."

He's back. And he let my little sister hit me with porridge!! Im going to kill him!

I stood up and straightened out my tellytubbies pjs and girded my loins for battle. As Billy Shakespeare once said…exit pursued by a bear.

I opened the door and marched out into the corridor to see that Dave and Libby had both gone.

Pants!

Mutti came bumbling up the stairs just in time to see me with porridge allover my face. "Georgia darling. It's best to eat your breakfast with a spoon. You're getting as bad as Libby." and she carried on into her room.

What in the name of flying jellyfish?

I know how to use a spoon! And other pieces of cutlery! I just don't usually have food flung at my face!

I decided to go downstairs to clean up and have some real food-whatever was left that is. A stale piece of bread and a cube of cheese?

Please sir, may I have some more…..

As I was contemplating my misfortune and sad life, he popped up again at the bottom of the stairs. I stopped but my feet kept going and I tripped down the stairs and went flying into Angus who was cleaning his bottom by the kitchen door.

"AAAHHH!" I got a face full of fur and a loud screech from Angus who dug his claws into my nungas!

"HOLY PAAAAANTS!" I quickly rolled over and wrestled Angus off me. He was covered in porridge and was hissing at me.

That's it! Dave has humiliated me and run away from me and now he tripped me up and made me fall into my best friend who is now hissing at me and has punctured my nungas! He shall pay!

"David!!" I screamed, but yet again he had done. Bloody typical.

I managed to get a violent Angus up the stairs and into the bath so I could rid him of porridge. It was a dangerous task but I completed it. Not without getting bubbles in my eyes of course, and I swear at one point I went blind.

When I dried him off he looked like a puff ball, and my hairdryer became mangled as he wrestled the cord.

Then once I had showered off the food and taken care of my battle scars I flopped onto my bed, with a towel wrapped around my head and another around my body.

It was only 10 in the morning and I was already exhausted.

"You look pooped gee."

AAHHH! "Dave!" I shouted as I sat up and almost fell off the bed.

Stupid surprising ghosts……

"Yer umm sorry gee, didn't mean to scare you..." he said timidly. He stood by the door and shuffled his feet a bit. Was he...Nervous?

"Well next time don't just...Pop up!" I said in a most maturinosity voice I could muster. "Because you ruined my nap-nap time..."

Oh lord nelly...i did NOT just say nap-nap??

Dave started to laugh but tried to hide it by pretending to choke. "Ummm*choke* sure gee *choke* completely forgot *choke* about*choke* nap time..."

Poo and pie. How humiliating…….

I could feel my face turning beetroot so I took the opportunity to run out of the room to the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door

He would never get through that now!

Because everyone knows ghosts can't go through LOCKED doors!

I sat down on the edge of the bathtub when Dave stuck his head through the door

"Kitty Kat! Stop running away!"

"AAAHHH!" I shouted as I fell back into the bathtub.

Bums!

The room went quiet as I struggled to sit up again. Dave was now standing half in/ half out of the door smiling at me.

"I don't know what you're smiling at." I said-acting all maturinosity and cool. Ish.

"Well...You did just fall in a bath..." he mocked.

Dear baby Jesus why do I always have to make a fool of myself??

"That's beside the point! You just popped up from nowhere and then you followed me into the bathroom when I could have doing a piddly didly!"

"But you weren't doing a piddly diddly."

"But I could have been!"

"But you weren't."

"Dave!!"

"What?"

"Dave. You can't just come back here and start being all Dave the laugh again! You left me! And I've been so worried and upset and now you decided to just come back! And why did you even leave in the first place?"

I had stopped shouting now, and Dave was just looking at me-like he didn't know what to say. Well that's a bloody first!

"Gee, im sorry. I just- I-well…… I needed time to think and stuff. Alone. Its hard you know...Being dead."

"And you don't think it's hard for me?!"

"No that's not what I meant! I just……I went to see my family and see how they were doing. I can't bear to see them like that gee. So…quiet and sad. I just wanted them to be happy. And now they have to live with that for the rest of their lives! So I went to see how to was doing."

He stopped and looked at me smiling. "He can see me Georgia! It's not just you! Tom can see me and talk to me! We had a chat about stuff, and he told me you were struggling without me."

"Well…not exactly. But-"

"So I decided to come back!" he looked back down at the floor. "Im sorry gee."

"Oh Dave ive missed you!" I smiled and stood up and moved towards him. He came through the door completely and gave me a hug.

It was cold at first but then it got warmer. I could have stayed like that forever……

**The next chapter will be up sooner! : D please review and tell me what you think x**


	11. master chef

**Chapter 11**

**Ok so it took much longer than usual (I think) to update. But I'm so thankful to anyone who is still following this you make it all worthwhile and I hope that it's good enough. The end is nigh and if you have any suggesting for the ending I would love to hear them. (I already know what's happening but it would be cool to hear your ideas)**

I am on cloud nine, floating towards cloud ten and doing a happy dance in just my underpants!

Not really! I'm just so over the moon about dives return that I seem to have become quite giddy. Once me and Dave had escaped from the bathroom (mum probably thought I had some weird poo problem…) we went into my bedroom to sit and discuss stuff.

It all sounded a bit posh to me but it was Dave's idea…

"Georgia, I um, want to ask a favor." Said Dave in the most adorably cute and innocent voice.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, do you think it would be ok if we completed the rest of my list? Coz, I'd really like to?" he looked at me nervously and I felt my heart melt.

Soooooo scrumptious!!!

"Of course Dave! I would like nothing more." Well actually I would like to snog his face off but we will get to that bit when the time comes…

So the rest of the day was spent completing the rest of his list. It was quite lengthy and we didn't get through it all, but what we did do was utterly hilarious.

Firstly we made a giant chocolate cake-I'm not kidding it was huge! You could probably fit Libby into it. But as a loving sister I would never put Libby into a chocolate cake…she would make it taste bad and probably eat it all herself!

It was all going well until Dave got hold of the eggs…

"So how many do you want kittykat?"

"Only two." I spun round and Dave was standing really close, the eggs went straight into my nungas and smashed everywhere!

"Woops kittykat. Need to keep those under control." Said Dave, trying to fight off a smile. "Look I will clean them up" and he grabbed a hand towel and started scrubbing my boobs!

"DAVE! LET GO OF MY NUNGAS!"

He stopped scrubbing and looked at me. The cheeky smile was in full display now. And he looked Soooooo gorgey.

"Sorry kittykat, just trying to help." And with that he went to get more eggs.

Once the cake was in the oven we started making the icing. It shouldn't have taken long, but with Dave constantly putting it on my face it became really difficult. How am I supposed to become a world master chef if he keeps sabotaging my cooking!

"Dave how am I going to become a master chef if you keep putting icing on my face?"

"Easy, just eat it all as you go along. All the chefs do it." He got a huge dollop and put it on my nose.

I let Dave spread the icing as he claimed he would cry if I didn't. I don't think ghosts can cry but I let him anyway. He was actually quite good and it looked scrumptious when he'd finished. So did Dave…but that's beside the point.

We let the icing set on the delicious cake and sat down to watch the first of three movies that Dave picked out.

"So, why these films?" I asked-truly baffled by the fact he wanted to watch them.

"Well, I did say I would die before I ever watched these, and Vanessa is hot!"

And with that we commenced to endure the trilogy of high school musical films. And stuff our face with cake.

We were half way through the third film when I felt my arm getting colder. I looked to see Dave leaning into me-literally. I let out a small giggle and a loud snort, how embarrassing. Dave turned to me and smiled. I always did find it weird that he never laughed at me for snorting-he's just too kind (or just as strange as me) and that's why he's so fantastic! I smiled at him and he turned slightly in the chair although I didn't feel it. I had completely forgotten about the film now and was completely immersed in Dave and his groovy gravy eyes…

He licked his lips slowly and I just wanted to grab him and snog his face off. But considering what happened last time we kissed I thought it best not to do that. But slowly he began to lean into me, still looking me in the eyes and smiling slightly. The room seemed to stop in time, and I could feel my heart race like fast thing. He looked from my eyes to my lips, and I could feel myself slowly leaning in, we were so close…

"GINGEY IM HOMEY!!"

We jumped apart quickly and my slice of chocolate cake went all over my top. Balls.

"What you're eating gingey? Some for me? Mmmmm!" Libby grabbed a chunk of cake and stuffed it into her mouth completely-almost taking her hand of completely.

"It's not for you Libby." I said in a low voice. She just had to come and get in the way at the PERFECT moment didn't she? Who knows how long it is till I'm cured of my snogging withdrawal? Stupid, annoying little sister.

Soon after she had bombarded our movie time, me and Dave left the lounge with the cake to Libby's disposal. I didn't care about cleaning up-and Angus would probably Hoover up the crumbs. My moment had been ruined and I was not pleased.

Dave hadn't said much since Libby came home and I was worried that the whole idea of kissing him had been a stupid mistake. Maybe there had been cake on my face and he was going to wipe it off. Was there still cake on my face? Was it a huge lump on my giant nose? Did I have a huge lurker-lurker on my face? Dear Nelly this was stressful. As Dave floated through the doors of the house to my room, I ran into the bathroom to check on my face.

Nope, no lurkers or cake to be seen, thank goodness.

"Georgia! Phone for you-one of your mates." Shouted mum from the kitchen. I ran as fast as I could into the study (well, it's more like dads own junk yard but he likes to give it a posh name) and rummaged around until I found the phone.

"Helloooo!"

"Hey its jas."

"Mum put the phone down!"

She giggled and put down the phone. Huh?

"Hey Georgia."

"How's it going best buddy. Haven't spoken in a while."

"I'm good thanks. You sound very happy gee, anything you would like to tell?"

"Well……I made a chocolate cake." I said, not telling her that I spent the day with Dave and that he finally returned to me and I'm on cloud nine-almost ten!

"Oh. Cool." She sounded annoyed.

"Soo, what did you ring me for?"

"Excuse me?" she said, in quite an irritated tone.

"I said, why did you ring?"

Silence…

"Jas!"

"I rang…because you're my friend and I wanted to talk to you. Since you've been so busy doing other things to spend any time with your mates!"

Oh bums.

"Look, jas, things have just been a bit busy."

"You had a near mental breakdown at school and you couldn't even ring to tell me you were ok? You have been ignoring the gang ever since Dave died!"

No! She didn't just bring Dave into this.

"This has nothing to do with Dave."

"Yes it does gee! He's dead and you are still mourning it, but that doesn't mean abandon your mates!"

"Shut up about his death! You can't just say stuff like that!" she was making me really angry and I hated that it made me want to cry. Why couldn't she just leave me alone! I was obviously doing fine without her!

"Your being ridiculous Georgia-he's gone-now get on with your life."

I gasped in shock. How could she say something like that? You don't just say things like that.

But being the mature person I am I calmed myself down before I had a complete nervy B.

"Ok jas. You want to spend more time together-lets go to the theme park next weekend. All of us. The ace gang and the boys. It will be great." I said this with no enthusiasm at all. She was being a bitch and I wanted her to know that.

"Goodbye jas." And I slammed the phone down. She would either agree and confirm it at school or ignore me. I preferred the latter.

Dave poked his head through the door of the study "hey, what was that about?"

"Aahh! Dave. Stop. Doing. That." He really knows how to give a girl a heart attack!

He stared at me, avoiding the change of subject.

"It was jas. She's angry that I never spend time with the gang anymore so I said that if she was that desperate that we could go to the theme park next weekend-the whole gang."

"Great gee! That's fantastic!" Dave smiled and I felt my knees turn to mush. Go away horn go away!

"Yep, wooo!" it didn't come out as enthusiastic as I had hoped and Dave noticed.

"What really happened with jas?"

"She made me angry…stupid vole woman."

Dave laughed "no, come on gee, what's up?"

I took a deep breath "she was saying stuff about your death and it just got to me. It wasn't nice and I don't think any friend should ever talk to a widow like that…"

"Hold up! Widow? Gee, we weren't married." He chuckled.

Poo and cheese that wasn't what I meant-well I didn't want him to know that I had visions of us getting married…

No I know, I didn't mean that! I meant like, in the friend sense, yer, I'm the widow of a friend. Yer."

He just shook his head and laughed to himself. "Whatever, don't worry, you've got me and Rosie and tom and maybe it will all be better when you're back with the gang. I mean it's not like I'm gunna steal you away from them-they can't even see me."

I laughed half heartedly. They couldn't see him…and that's what upset me the most. No one apart from tom and Rosie would understand.

Mutti decided to make dinner for once-and it was quite edible as well. We had sausages and potato and even though Libby fed all her potato to Angus, she even managed to eat the potato. But what made me laugh the most was when Dave moved the cups from one side of the kitchen to the other and muttis thought she was going mad (finally!) and kept looking behind her to see if they had moved. Eventually she blamed it on Angus, and he was sitting on the counter next to them. What a stupid Mutti, Angus may be a fantastic cat but he isn't that fantastic, he wouldn't have the energy to move them anyway, and if he did he would have better things to do…like sniff his bum.

Being the organized person I am I packed my bag for school the following day with all the bare essentials; lip gloss, hair brush, jammy dodgers, and then some books that were apparently important as well.

How would the ace gang treat me in school? Would they ask about the whole running from school thing? I hope not as it's something I would rather forget. But I must gird my loins and prepare for battle. After all…most of them can be bribed with jammy dodgers…

**Next chapter should be longer (hopefully) please review. Thank you xxx**


	12. very bad trousers

**Chapter 12**

With jammy dodgers in hand I made my way through the school gates of hell…by myself.

Jas hadn't turned up at our usual meeting place and I had decided to go on without her. So I huffed and puffed and practically had to crawl up the hill to school. Now with a red face, sticky fringe and a rather overwhelming temptation to eat the jammy dodgers, I waited for the ace gang to appear.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

And then, like some scene out of a movie, over the horizon, bathed in a shadow of soft light (oo-er fancy!) Rosie-queen of Swedish things came bounding towards me. We ran in slow motion across the playground-bazoomas were flying everywhere, but we didn't care because all we needed was each other…

Well that's what I thought until, instead of running to me, she headed straight for the packet of jammy dodgers in my hand and practically devoured half the packet. That is how much I am loved.

Once her fat-greedy-unfriendly-selfish stomach was satisfied Rosie asked "so…where is Dave?"

"At home, I told him he couldn't come today as I needed to be serious at all times, and being the king of PANTS! His presence would be distracting." And I still wanted to snog his face off, and that would look weird….but be totally fab!

The wise one nodded in a wise way (?) and we trundled over to the side of the playground to wait for the rest of the gang. Eventually they all arrived, with mixed reactions to my return. Jools was happy-which I would expect her to be, as was mabs who complained she had been waiting for jammy dodgers for "bloody ages!" Ellen didn't seem so pleased to see me, or maybe it was nerves as she didn't seem to be able to get over the whole 'running out of school like a mad-man!' so she kept her distance. And then there was Jas. Who decided to be immature and act like I wasn't there-the cheek of it! I offered her a jammy dodger and she took one WITHOUT SAYING THANK YOU! And without telling me she lobed me, missed me, couldn't live without me or that she hoped I was ok.

Stupid vole…

The bell rang and we went to assembly. I didn't attract any attention and it seemed everyone had forgotten about the mad-lady incident. That's how it continued for the rest of the week-the Ace gang was back to normal…ish. We had a laugh at school making up German PANTS songs and blowing up things in science. We made beautiful sculptures of our math's teacher out of blue-tack, and in P.E we played a ruthless game of tennis where mabs almost knocked Jools out with the balls!

But when school finished for the day, I raced home to see Dave, who would either be reading one of my mum's magazines or playing with Angus (Angus didn't understand why his food bowl kept moving by itself). I had to make up a load of excuses about what I was doing, including; Bathing Angus, watering the plants, catching up on homework, taking Libby swimming, cleaning the house (I didn't think I would get away with that one). They were starting to get suspicious, but Rosie tried her best to keep them convinced.

"Why don't you just tell them" Dave said, whilst he was ripping open the 7th pack of Jaffa cakes. We were fulfilling another of his 'things to do' and this one happened to be 'eat a life's supply of Jaffa cakes'. I sat on the edge of my bed nibbling delicately at my 3rd Jaffa cake.

"No! They already think I'm mad enough as it is, and this would just prove them right."

"But shouldn't your friends trust you?"

"They trust that I'm stark raving bonkers, yes."

Dave pondered this for a minute.

"Well maybe you shouldn't hang around me anymore."

"How can you say that? Don't you want me here?" I could feel the panic rising in my voice, there was no way I was letting him leave again.

"No of course I want you around; I just think your friends would appreciate it if you spent more time with them."

"If they are my friends they should respect what I want to do in my spare time-if that includes hanging round with ghosts then…they should deal with it!"

"Ok, Gee I get your point. Now eat your Jaffa cakes."

The next couple of days followed the same pointless routine, but Rosie was struggling to think of more excuses as to why I was 'ignoring' the Ace gang.

"She's got the dentist…"

"Feeding Angus…"

"Watering her neighbor's plants…"

"…the ones without the crazy poodles…"

"Attending yoga with her Mutti…?"

"Buying bigger boulder-holders…"

"Doing extra math's…?"

"Tutoring nauseating Pee Green…?"

"She's joined a band…she plays the trumpet?"

The excuses were running out and I didn't want to reduce my time with Dave, so I just hoped that beautiful baby Jesus would sympathies with my difficult situation and make them all stupid enough to believe Rosie.

"Sven suggested that you say you have joined a fishing club with him?" was Rosie's last resort when we were walking to her house.

"Rosie, no. despite what Sven thinks, me becoming a fisherman will not help matter."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Just act cool."

"Oh I can do that! I'm practicing for when I and Sven move to his house in Sweden…"

I do despair sometimes…

By the end of the week the gang were convinced I was sure the gang thought I was bonkers…more than usual, so I agreed to spend time with them to make up for it.

"Were going to a theme park!" they sang, as we met on the playground on Friday morning.

"yay." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but really I just wanted to stay at home with Dave. This morning had been eventful as when I had walked out of the bathroom I saw my muttis boulder-holders floating around my room!

"Dave what are you doing?" I yelled. Mutti had taken Libby to playgroup and dad was out with his mad contraption of a car.

"Well I saw your bras, and then I thought 'are your boobs bigger than your mums?"

I was not amused.

"So I thought I would compare sizes." Ad with that, he picked my bra out of my draw and held them against each other like a scientist comparing scientific result-things.

"DAVE! Let go of my bras! I have to go to school and I'm already running late."

He dropped the bras at the sound of my annoyance and went silent. I saw him float through the floor and sighed. This is not how it was supposed to be. I didn't want to be annoyed at him, but things weren't going well at the moment with my friends, and he just wasn't helping matters.

When I got downstairs I saw him waiting for me. He looked apologetic with his hands tucked into his trousers. I still found it strange how he could have his hands in his pockets but I couldn't see them…surely because he's a ghost his trousers would be see-through?

Well apparently not, as I would be able to see his trouser-snake!

Oo-er

After pushing away thoughts of Dave's trouser-snake I saw that Dave had moved closer and was now right in front of me. I felt colder when he was closer, but it was nice…

"Look kittykat, I'm sorry about annoying you. Just having a laugh ya' know?"

"Yer Dave its ok."

"So would it be ok if I came to school with you today?"

What?

Oh god…last time Dave came to school…I wasn't sure that to think, but my body ignored me and my head nodded!

Stupid stupid head! Never listens!

And so off we went. Me and Dave, to school.

Jas was still being a grumpy vole and refused to walk with me to school, so I looked like a deranged old lady as Dave jabbered on and on about nungas, and to a passerby I was nodding and slapping at thin air!

"You know, if I wanted, I could feel the inside of your nungas! Only if I wanted, well, if you let me…coz I'm a gentleman and wouldn't just go groping nungas…"

When we eventually got to school the ace gang were waiting. But just as I was about to wave, Dave decided to pull down his trousers!

I gasped and stared at him, well his bum, in complete embarrassment!

The gang watched me as I appeared to be gasping at the pigeons on the ground. And just as quickly as he had whipped them off, he pulled the back up and carried on walking by my side. I was in quite a state of shock, and Rosie was laughing like a loon. The rest of the gang looked baffled but carried on talking amongst themselves.

"That's another thing off the list, said Dave with a big grin on his face."

"Don't even do that again." I whispered, hoping the gang wasn't watching my invisible argument with Dave.

Wait? What?

"What part of the list was that?"

"That part where I Moonie a whole bunch of year 11 girls."

"But they can't even see you."

"Doesn't matter." He said with a cheeky grin, and went to stand by Rosie.

Why is my life so bonkers?

I didn't really know how to respond when they told me about the plan to go to the theme park, and I was a bit preoccupied watching Dave incase he decided to pull any other stunts.

"You don't sound so excited gee." Said vole in a vole-like voice.

Go eat vole poo you…VOLE!

"Oh yer sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

"Too much gardening? Yoga? Shopping for boulder holders? Fishing?"

What?

"Err, yer."

"Naa, she spends all her time checking out my amazing body." Said Dave with a wink.

Would he ever get better?

And to be fair I did spend some time looking at him this morning. He is quite beautiful.

The bell rang and we all went to class. The rest of the day was boring and thankfully Dave didn't cause any problems, he just kept his distance and pulled faces behind all the teachers. He even started dancing against Her Kamyer and make and Rosie snort like pigs when we were supposed to be reading about one of the many boring German families.

Vole woman of the forest was not interested…

Later me and Dave were walking home as the others had all gone to meet their boyfriends and snog the living daylights out of them.

"I think today was productive Gee, don't you think?"

"Yes, if you call snorting in German and gasping at thin air 'productive'"

"Your snorting was cute Kittykat."

I felt myself blush. It had been a while since he called me cute…

"And did I mention you look quite sexy today…"

"Ok Dave what do you want?" if it was a snog then I would happily oblige.

"Can I come to the theme park tomorrow?"

Why didn't I guess this…?

You can come if you behave."

"Of course I will gee! When am I ever badly behaved?"

I didn't answer that…

The next day Dave and I met the ace gang at the bus stop and we went to the theme park. I was actually quite excited, and I would get to sit next to Dave for all the rides!

When we got there we grabbed a map each and then decided where to go. Jas didn't want to go on the water rides as they would 'mess up her hair but I told her they wouldn't make her fringe look any more ridiculous but she didn't see the compliment…

By the time it got to lunch we were all soaking wet and tired. I sat next to Dave and he was massaging my shoulders it was niiiice.

"Gee can I sit next to you on the next ride. We haven't sat together yet." Said Jools.

"Yer in fact, no one has sat next to you Gee, you always sit by yourself."

"Uurrm, I like my space." And Daves company.

They all looked at me funny, but didn't argue back. Rosie and Tom looked sympathetic and smiled at me and Dave.

Next we all went on a rollercoaster. Dave was very excited and wouldn't stop jumping. I couldn't tell him to calm down so I just had to wait until we got to the front, and he bounded into the spare seat next me.

"Are you okay there? Are you sure you don't want someone next to you? Said the guy strapping us in.

"No I will be fine thanks." And I felt Dave grip my hand. I just wanted to turn to him and kiss him!

This is another thing from my list Gee." He whispered in my ear. And then before I could answer we were off!

The floor dropped from below us and we were shooting through the air up and down and round and round and round!

"!"

When we got off the ride I was so buzzed! Dave and I kept running round in circles.

"That was amazing!" I shouted to him as he floated down from the sky.

"I know!"

"Dave I can't believe we did that!"

Once the words were out my mouth I regretted them. The rest of the ace gang was watching me with weird looks. Rosie and tom stayed quiet and looked away."

"Gee who are you talking to? Said Jools looking slightly worried.

"Dave isn't here…" whispered Ellen.

They all looked at me like I had lost it. My heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute, and Dave had gone quiet.

"What's up with you lately? You've been really weird. But more than usual. It's not right Gee." Said Jas.

"You ignore us. Make up excuses not to spent time with us, and now your 'talking to Dave' like he's really here!" shouted Mabs.

"You're mucked up in the head!" said Jools.

"This is pathetic, just get over it we all have." Said Jas.

"You can't ignore us forever!"

"But if you want to then just go and talk to you imaginary friends. I'm sure they are better friends than us!" they all shouted.

I could feel the tears welling up and I couldn't stop them. Why couldn't they just understand! What was wrong with me! What was wrong with me?

"Georgia…!" called Tom and Rosie, but by that time I was already running away, out of the park to the nearest bus. I didn't know if Dave was with me, and I didn't care. I was losing my friends because of him.

When I got home I was still crying. Dave was waiting in my room and no one was home.

"Gee I'm so sorry."

"Shut up!" I shouted

"Its o- "

"No it's fucking not! It's not ok Dave!"

He stayed quiet as I stormed around my room and then fell to the floor in more floods of tears.

"I can't take this anymore Dave." I whispered. "I can't keep acting like it's all okay when it's not. Your dead, and I'm still getting over it, but you're not supposed to be here. I'm making a fool of myself in front of my friends, and you don't seem to care! Because you're only making it hard for when you actually leave. And yet again I will be here all alone…

I hate you."

"What?" he whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I said I hate...you. I hate what you've done to me! I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!"

And with that I ran from the room without a second glance. I ran down the stairs out the door and to park. I ran until my legs gave way and I fell onto a bench. The bench me and Dave always sat at. And I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

The biggest problem was that I didn't hate him. I loved him so much it hurt. And I hated living without him…

**Thank you so much for your patience and support. I am soo grateful and overwhelmed by the support for this story-I didn't know you would like it so much, but it's getting closer to the end, please review and give feedback-I'm writing the next chapter once I've posted this! Xx**


	13. Going Bonkers

**Chapter 13**

**Ok so it has been far too long since I updated, and I definitely feel that this isn't as good as it could be, but I feel like I have to finish this soon as I want to move on to other things but I can't leave this without an ending. If you have stuck by me then thank you for your support-it has been amazing. Only two chapters after this and hopefully you will like the ending… **

I heard footsteps approaching and hoped it wasn't anyone I knew. I probably looked like a bloated monkey with my hair sticking everywhere, sobbing like a...sobbing thing. This was most definitely not my day.

"Gee?" It was Rosie, and she sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me as I tried to stop the animal noises coming out of my nose and mouth.

"Its all over now. They know I'm crazy and I don't think Dave will ever talk to me again." I moaned into her jumper and we stayed silent for a while.

"It will get better, I promise. Let's just get you home."

We trundled home with my still clinging to her jumper, which made it quite awkward to walk…but that's the price of friendship…a clingy crying monkey gets attacked to you. For life.

"If you snot on my jumper I will have to set Sven on you. He bought this for me and won't be pleased if it has human snot on it."

"Human snot?" I sniffled

"Well its ok if he snots on it as he bought it-and sometimes he can't find a tissue in time, so he has to use my clothes. But we all know Sven it's really human." She said.

My friends just get stranger and stranger.

Well…the ones I had left anyway.

We made it to my house and she helped me through the door (my eyes were so swollen that I couldn't get the key in the keyhole) and then we stumbled up the stairs and she tucked me in bed.

"Night night Gee." She said in what she thought was an affectionate voice but actually sounded quite creepy…

When I woke up I felt rather strange. My eyes were still all small and squinty and my throat hurt. Then I remembered what happened the day before and decided I wanted to hide in a vole hole for the rest of my life.

A different hole to Jas, as I don't think I would be able to live with a vole like her, and would probably resort to cannibalism…

What do voles actually eat?

I wriggled out of my cozy bed of loveliness and practically fell out of my skin when I saw Dave floating in front of the door.

"Did you really mean it?" he asked, but I didn't have a clue what he was talking about…id only just woken up.

"Come again?" was my witty answer

"Last night. What you said…" he ground out through gritted teeth. He seemed angry.

Then it hit me. Fuck.

"Yes" I whispered, feeling the tears rising behind my eyes

"Why?"

"Because things can never be the same again and I can never see you again, I can never see my friends again without them thinking I'm mad. I will have to move on some day and when I do I will hate you for making me the way I am."

I will hate you for leaving me by myself…

"That's pretty harsh coming from you!" he was very angry now

"And whets that supposed to mean?"

"Well you constantly hurt my feeling when I was alive, and now you don't let me go when I'm dead!"

"I…"

"No Georgia if you want me gone then fine, I will leave and you will never see me again! I can't keep doing this and if you think that I'm the problem then I might as well do the only thing I'm good at and stay away!"

"Have you not realized Dave that by now you should have left anyway! We completed the list and you're still here!"

"Not everything…" he whispered, and floated out of the window.

Great. I just argued with a gorgeous ghost and then he said something I didn't understand and floated off leaving me alone…

And I have school tomorrow. Great.

I spent the rest of the day preparing myself for the ace gang and their barrel of hatred that would surely squash me the moment I stepped into school. I would just have to gird my loins and prepare for battle!

Turns out that I didn't need my loins, as when I went to school they just walked away from me. Cowards. I was all ready with my invisible shield and sword and they didn't even throw tomatoes! Well I was ready for an attack whenever it would come…

At lunch I was sat by myself as Rosie had gone off to secretly snog Sven by the back of school. I'm sure everyone could hear their squishy kissy noises from china, the way they were going at it.

As I tucked in to my second ham sandwich, the rest of the gang approached and sat opposite me. I wasn't sure what to say to them so I carried on eating-the best way to avoid any confrontation.

"Georgia, we need to talk." Said jas in a calm voice...too calm…

I stayed quiet and just looked at her

"We think you need help Gee. After Saturday we realized that things are out of hand and maybe you need professional help."

"Seeing as you won't accept ours" spat mabs

What?

"I don't need help guys. You've already made me see that no one wants to help anyway. Please leave me alone" I felt like I was going to cry soon. Not now please…

"This is the exact kind of behavior that shows you need help. Abandoning everyone around you and thinking so negatively" said jas in a patronizing tone. That was enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr Jas that I didn't smile and laugh when you yelled at me in the theme park! I'm sorry that I didn't find it calming when you all ganged up on me and made me feel like an outsider!" by now I was standing and shouting, not caring who saw me "I'm sorry that I can see Dave and you can't! I'm sorry that you don't believe me and don't trust me enough to know I'm telling the truth! I so fucking sorry that it hurts!"

Everyone was quiet as I tried to control my breathing. I felt like I had run a marathon…but without the leg ache.

They continued to stare and stare, until I felt a pair or warm hands on my shoulders.

"Georgia sweetie. Let's take you home." It was mother, and she helped me take my things and walked me towards the school entrance. All the teachers were standing by the doors watching me, looking at me like I was some kind of freak. "It will all be better soon darling" she smiled at me as I got into the car and she started to drive.

But instead of us going towards our house of madness, we turned down many different roads until we were at another place I recognized. The hospital.

"Mum?" I asked nervously. Butterflies jumping in my stomach as she parked the car. "What are we doing here?"

She helped me out of the car with no reply, but took my hand and led me through the hospital until we came to a room with two doctors. They both looked serious and neither of them was like George Clooney.

I sat in a chair and then they started talking. I couldn't understand what they were saying; it was all a jumble of words. "Acting strange…struggling with his death…depression…hallucinations…anger…grief…help you…recovery…family will support…make you stable…?"

What?

They were sending me to the Looney bin? They thought I was mad? Truly mad?

It was in that instant that the ceiling looked rather appealing and my eyes fell shut.

When I awoke I was in a bed in a small green room. There were chairs all around and I could see people in white coats moving around outside the door. I was in the bloody hospital! This wasn't happening!

They thought I was mad and that Dave was just a hallucination. I had to get out of here, somehow. Why were they doing this to me? Did no one trust me?

Soon after I awoke my parents walking in. mum looked like she had been crying, and for once dad didn't look like a badger as he came and sat next to me. Mum started to cry as dad took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"We are here to help Georgia. They can make you better here." He said

"We just want what's best for you darling" said my mum as she tried to stop crying.

Why couldn't they see there was nothing wrong with me?

Some doctors and nurses came in and out of my room all day, asking how I felt and wanting to 'talk' about my problems. What problems? They thought I needed medicine, which I refused to take, making mum even more upset and dad slightly angry.

"Cant you see they are trying to help?" he said

"Don't make rash decisions darling" pleaded mum

But I didn't need anyone's help. I needed to move on from Dave, but I couldn't and there was nothing that these idiots in white coats could do about it!

It carried on like this for days; the doctors talking to me and my parents pleading with me to see what was wrong. However none of them could help and I refused to talk about Dave no

matter what anyone said. That fact that my friends didn't even come to visit or help me made me realize that everyone was against me, and I would just have to find my own way out of this place.

The one thing that was on my mind constantly was 'will I ever see him again? Or has he gone forever?'

**Please leave a review as I would love your feedback-good or bad. I know it wasn't the most positive chapter but to be honest, this never was going to be but I hope you liked it.**

**xx**


	14. Is this a nightmare?

**Chapter 14**

**I'm baaackk! I hope you've missed me as I have missed you all so much! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews I have been getting, I still can't believe you like this story so much. I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter, and I'm afraid this isn't very long, AND it's the second to last chapter! (Sad times) I really hope you enjoy this, R&R pleeaseeee xxx**

The hospital eventually let me go; realizing that there was nothing they could do except let me recover in my own time. They suggested I stay at home for a while so as to adjust. I didn't know what I was adjusting to but it was nice to do nothing for a change.

So I had lots of time to think about Dave. And lots of time to try and forget him. I hadn't seen him in ages so I guessed I never would. It would be much better for me to just move on and 'start afresh' as the doctor put it.

But it's hard to do that when every shadow or creak makes me think he's there. Apart from when the shadow is a fuzzy yowling thing that I recognize as Angus, he likes to come and join me in my bed of pain( it's even more painful when he digs his claws into me, I think he's trying to learn acupuncture..).

**Dave POV**

I was floating round the bench we used to snog at, feeling lonely, and thinking…

She wanted me gone, so I will be gone! God that sounded so majestic…maybe there is a higher purpose for me in this afterlife than just trying to get Gee to fall in love with me. I will miss the snogging, but it seems there are better reasons for me to be here, in this, half way place. I can't believe she hates me…me? I thought it was all going as smooth as a baby's bottom, but I guess I was wrong.

I keep getting this strange feeling; it's getting stronger and stronger. It's not wind… so I'm not sure what it is. Every day I feel weaker and weaker, like I could just shut my eyes and disappear. Am I disappearing? Am I leaving? I don't want to go! Not when Georgia hates me so much, not when I have things to fix! Things to finish!

Maybe…maybe it's Georgia, maybe it's her not thinking about me, and every time she tries to forget me I get weaker and weaker.

This can't be happening. I don't want to go…

**Georgia's POV**

So apart from eating lots of jammy dodgers and watching rather depressing soap operas, I was having a fabby dabby dosey time lying in my bed of pain and occasionally tottering off to the toilet of relief.

I guess you could say things were getting better…I didn't think about…(him)…so much, which made me cry less which meant I looked less like a bloated thing on blubbing day in sob-sob land. But I have to go to school tomorrow…my last day of loneliness will soon be over, and hopefully everything can go back to normal…

**Dave POV**

I spent the night panicking over what to do. Should I try and sort things out with Gee or let her go? I floated slowly over to my house (I could no longer glide like I used to) and looked in at the living room window. There they all sat, watching telly and eating scrummy food. Mum looked like she had been crying, and dad pulled her close for a hug. Apart from that everything looked normal. Without me, everything was still going on, still happening. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I disappeared after all? I mean, they all seemed happy, and my pictures were still on the shelves and the mantel piece, it's not like they had forgotten me.

After a couple more hours I realized what it was that I had to do. It was beginning to get light. I would have to wait for the right moment to find Georgia. She probably still needed a bit more time alone.

**Georgia's POV**

God I could not wait to get out of the house and see everybody! I had tried calling Jas but she didn't answer. Probably too busy playing with her fringe. Ho hum, I would just have to make the trek to school by myself. I found some jammy dodgers to snack on throughout the journey, and they were much better company than Mrs. Vole anyway.

However, when I got to the pit of hell that is my school, everything changed. It was like a cloud of evilness descended and all the bad stuff I hadn't wanted to happen happened.

The ace gang saw me enter the gates and all turned their backs on me, even Mrs. Vole! And it wasn't just them; everyone was looking at me like I had grown two heads, tentacles, and a great big moustache. They all moved away and began to whisper, but it wasn't quiet whispering, it was almost as if they wanted me to hear it.

"I thought she was in the Looney bin?"

"I heard she got sent to a far away island to recover…"

"Do you still think she is talking to that imaginary friend of hers?"

"I heard she ate her cat and the next door neighbor's dogs!"

"I'd be surprised if she has many friends left…"

"I can't believe the school let her in after all the things that happened…"

"Do you think her nose has grown?"

"Poor girl, she has loads of Math's to catch up on…"

"No it was the next door neighbor's dog that ate her cat and as revenge she roasted it on a spit and ate that too!"

"No her nose hasn't grown…but I think her boobs have…"

The whispers made me want to cry, I had never felt so humiliated and unwanted in my life. Even nauseating P Green seemed more popular than me now! And happy. This had to be the worst day of my entirely short life.

And it only got worse; for the rest of the week the ace gang ignored me, and even when I deliberately walked up to them at lunch time they would all scurry off to the toilets or walk 'casually' to the other side of the playground. Rosie would give me a smile and when the others weren't around she would chat to me, but they were keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't spend too much time with me.

"Sven says Hi. He thinks it's cool you got dragged off to hospital; he wishes he had gone with you. I think he's always had the dream of becoming a Viking surgeon…"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. But I would never let him. He's far too dangerous to himself and others around him, even when he's just slicing bread. We have to give him training cutlery just in case he accidentally stabs mum or the cats."

It was nice to catch up with Rosie, even if her stories were a bit weird. Even at home things were beginning to get strange, as mum would always ask how I was feeling or how things were at school. I could hardly just go up to her and say "yer of course mum, I'm fine and things are great at school. I'm a real Billy no mates and it's really nice having no one to talk to. Not even P green will talk to me but that's not the best bit. What's even better is that I think my nose might have grown!"

Yes the idea of pouring all my problems onto mother sounded fab. Even Libby wanted to help. She had decided she wanted to be a nurse, and so when I got home from school it was straight into jimmy jams (which I didn't mind too much) and straight into bed where she would spoon feed me tap water and tuck my so tight into my covers that I couldn't move. It wasn't nursing, it was a torture device.

Throughout all of this I barely thought about Dave. It wasn't like id didn't want to think about him; it was that if I did then I would surely end up madder and more alone than I was at present.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, Jas decided to ambush me between English and German (it's an awkward place to be, stuck between English and German. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say…do I speak English or German?) And then proceeded to talk to me in that nasally vole way that I love so much…

"Hello Gee, how are you?" god it was like she was talking to a German.

"Hello jas, I'm fine thank you. Yourself?" I thought I'd make it simple for her to understand…

"Well apart from missing you a lot I'm fine."

She missed me? She actually missed me?

"Well there are times when I miss you too Jas. Not that often but I do miss you."

"Do you want to eat jammy dodgers with us at lunch? And we have some great news about P green and her new interest in ballet."

And with that we were off, talking again like we had never been apart. I did truly miss her and the rest of the gang. She said she was glad that I was back and the reason she didn't call or text was because she thought I needed time to recover by myself. She also thought that now I was over my crazy ghost thing, that I would be back to my usual self and everything could be ok. I decided not to argue with her about the truth of the matter considering Dave as I thought she might think me madder than Sven and kick me out of the group again.

So after what felt like a lifetime, things were starting to improve. I had my friends back, and even though I missed Dave, there was a chance I could recover from this. And once again I was more popular than P green. The whole world had been set back in motion, and the balance restored (I seemed to have taken on the wise characteristics of yoda, and next thing you know I would have the power of the force!).

A couple of days later I was watching Harry Potter, and it was just getting to the point where everyone was starting to believe Harry, and the fact that you-know-who had finally returned was setting in when, from upstairs, there was a crash.

What in the name of Dumbledore's sherbet lemons is going on?

I tottered upstairs with the upmost stealth (like cat woman), and thought the sound was coming from my bedroom.

If it was Angus attempting to fly again I would not be impressed.

However, when I opened the door I almost screamed with surprise.

"Hi, Gee…missed me?"

Now I knew the meaning of déjà vu…

Dave's transparent form floated up from a heap on the floor and leaned casually against the wooden dresser. He still looked as delicious and gorgeous as when I last saw him, and I could feel the tears beginning to well up again.

I had told him I hated him, but that wasn't true. I really loved him and the idea of him disappearing only made me want to cry more.

"You almost forgot about me, didn't you?" He questioned, certain he had the right answer.

"Dave, I…" didn't know what to say

"You look better. Even more gorgeous than ever." He smiled that cheeky smile and I almost melted in the floor.

"Dave why are you here?" I whispered

"I needed to talk to you, before I go." He looked so sad

"What is it?"

"Well, I have to tell you something, and it won't be easy to say..."

Oh no, what was he going to say? That he hated me? That he hoped I would miss him forever and never move on?

"Dave please don't make this worse than it already is. Maybe you should go, I'm not sure I want to hear what you have to say"

"No Georgia, I have to say this!" he pleaded, looking desperate

"But I'm starting to get better now! Please don't say anything that could make this worse. I can't go back to how things used to be."

"There was never anything wrong! Please Georgia don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, please go…"

"No! You have to let me say this!" he was getting closer and closer with each angry reply

"Dave you don't understand! I need you to go so I can get better! You're not making this any easier..."

I felt like I would cry again, and my eyes were all sore and puffy. I probably looked like a pink owl dragged through a hedge backwards, what with my fuzzy hair, big nose and squinty eyes…so attractive…

"I don't care if it's not easy Georgia! I have to say this before you forget me forever"

"Please, don't Dave, don't say anything, please"

He moved closer until I could only see him, and he seemed weaker, tired, and so sad it made the tears well up in my eyes.

"Georgia…I love you. I have loved you for so long, and even when I'm not here, I just want you to remember that you are amazing, and I will always love you. I may not be alive, but trust me when I say that I have the cosmic horn for you. That will never change, sex kitty" and with that, he moved even closer and I felt the cold seep through me. When I thought the tears would fall, he kissed me, it was soft and loving and so sweet that I almost forgot to breathe.

I opened my eyes to see his face fading away. He was leaving me, going to some place beautiful dead people go, and I would never see him again.

But, as he finally disappeared and tears stopped falling, I began to feel a strange sensation through my body, like a shock of heat that felt stronger and stronger. The room began to darken until suddenly everything was black, and I couldn't move or make a sound.

What in Angus' hairy trousers was happening to me?

**What did you think? Thank you for reading **** xxxxx**


	15. SUPERWOMAN!

**Chapter 15**

There was a beeping noise, and it wouldn't shut up!

Everything was black, and my head felt like Angus had sat on it for a year. He is a rather plump cat…

"Is she ok?"

"I think she's moving!"

"Shhhh she can't hear you"

"How do you know? I've been talking to her all week, I'm sure she can hear me by now."

"Dave don't be silly, unconscious people cannot hear you."

"You obviously know nothing about people in comas"

"That's enough you two. Just let her rest, she will come round eventually"

"Yer Dave"

"Shut it vole."

Where in Angus' furry eyebrows was I?

There was this funny smell...like dying flowers…and mums perfume…

And that bloody beeping! Arrgh would it ever stop?

"She's moving I swear! NURSE LADY! NURSE LADDYY!"

"Dave stop! She's on her way"

"This is my girlfriend we are talking about…go find tom, I'm sure he would like your company more than me"

I could feel my arms and toes now, covered in a scratchy material, but it was warm, and the thing I was lying on was soft and fuzzy.

The beeping was a little bit faster now, and I slowly felt my eyelids peeling open.

I sound like a banana…or apple, but I don't usually peel apples…

Then there was a bright light, very bright, aahh too bright TURN IT OFF!

"Georgia?" Mutti was leaning over me now, far too close, but she blocked the light which was nice.

I didn't reply, I wasn't sure I could.

"Are you ok sweetie? Don't panic, you're in hospital"

I had guessed that…but why?

"Wuuurrrghh" oh great, now I had lost all capabilities of speech.

"Sshh don't say anything dear, you were in an accident. But you're ok now."

An accident? Had I broken anything? Was it my nose? Oh please say they had to make it smaller, or that the breakage makes it look nicer. Is there bruising? Please don't say my nose it bruised! I would prefer to be back in a coma.

"Maaannnoooeee" I'm not sure they would understand...

"What darling?"

"Mmaaannnooe"

"Bit clearer lovely"

"MAANN-

"She wants to know about her nose" said Dave, who appeared the other side of the bed.

He was alive? He was ok? I could feel the tears already falling, and I gasped like a fish as I realized he had never died in the first place. He was right there, looking down at me with that cheeky grin.

"How you doing Kitty Kat?"

If I wasn't lying down I would have had jelly legs. The horn was definitely making an appearance.

Mutti and Jas, who had stepped back from the side of my bed, smiled at me and then made their way out the room. Now it was just me and Dave, and I had missed him so much.

"You know, you look pretty hot considering you were hit by an Ice cream van"

Seriously? Was he joking? An ice cream van?

"We were going to my house remember?"

I had no idea what he was talking about…

"Ok maybe not, well we were crossing the road, and you must have seen the ice cream van before I did because you pushed me out the way so I wouldn't get hit, I tried to pull you with me but it was fast, too fast for a child friendly vehicle."

So…I had saved his life? I was a hero?

"The guy got a huge fine and his license taken away, I'm not sure what else."

Wait, backtrack…I saved his life? I'm superwoman!

"I'm sorry you took the hit, but you saved my life and I love you for that" he smiled again and this time my brain almost melted.

"It's ok" I croaked, finally able to find my voice

He smiled again, and leant down to kiss me. It was sweet and this time my whole body melted. He was warm and solid, and real.

"I've missed you" I whispered, my heart racing in my chest so fast I thought it might explode.

I loved having him here, with me, telling me he loved and knowing that he wouldn't disappear. I could feel the tears already welling up, and I held him close to me, feeling his heart beat with mine.

"Hey, don't cry, it's alright, I'm right here" he whispered, stroking my hair.

"I love you so much Dave. Please don't ever leave"

"Now why would I do that? You're my superwoman."

I didn't feel sad that I had taken the hit for him, because I knew he would have done the same for me. I would die for this beautiful boy!

"Here" he said, reaching down to the side of the bed where he had a gift bag for me "this is for you. To say sorry, and show how much I care for you."

I couldn't stop smiling; I probably looked like a Cheshire cat with crazy hair, vole eyes and a humongous nose.

But I didn't care.

Inside the bag was a pack of jammy dodgers and a card.

I opened the card, and that weird feeling of déjà vu pounced upon me…I swear I had seen this before?

When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day.

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart;  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,  
"Forever and Always,  
I Will Love You."

Mmmmm... it seemed familiar, I just couldn't remember where I had seen it before, but, then again, I had been hit by an ice cream truck...

-THE END-


	16. Quick Note

**So…. Did you like the ending? I hope it was what you wanted, I mean, I would probably be hated forever if I actually killed Dave the Laugh!**

**This is just a note to say how grateful I am to all the people who have reviewed my story and have given me kind words of advice and encouragement. I am really surprised by the amount of people who have read this and reviewed; you have no idea how amazing it makes me feel whenever I read a review. I know I have not been very good at uploading on time but I feel that your support has helped me finish this.**

**Unfortunately this is my last Georgia Nic's FanFic as I feel it is now time for a change. Thank you again for being so supportive-each and every one of you!**

**P.S (I would LOVE it if we could make it to 100)**

**LOVES XXXXX**


End file.
